Crazy Days at Building 503
by wish4euphoria
Summary: So, here it is: 2 girls living with the boys of Beyblade! Those boys are Kai,Tala, and Ray! How will their lives turn out from now on? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1Moving in with the boys

_**Flashback~**_

_After traveling the world, Kai returned to his huge and gorgeous apartment in New York City. He went to his favorite store at the mall and on the jumbo-tron he saw a new and aspiring all female band called Sweet Talk 101. 'Oh, them,' he thought looking at the two young ladies. They were signed to a record label that he owned._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_One day, Kai went to one of their photo shoots. There he met Aiko, the song writer/guitar player/singer. They clicked immediately and started to hang out. The hangouts started in the studios but then began happening elsewhere and they became good friends. _

_"You guys live pretty far away from the studio," Kai said one day while hanging out with Aiko one day._

_"Ya, we couldn't find any place that was close," replied Aiko._

_"How about you two stay at my apartment. It's just me and my two idiot friends. There is plenty of room for you two," He said._

_"Really?" Aiko asked happily_

_"Uhuh,"_

_"Awesome, thanks. I'll go tell Haruka." She exclaimed getting up. "I'll call you about it later."_

**~Present~**

Kai was giving the girls the grand tour of his AWESOME apartment. It was Building 503, located in a swanky neighborhood in uptown Manhattan. The apartment looked beautiful. Once you got inside, it seemed as if it were a hallway with mahogany colored tile, and a few feet in front of the door was another, belonging to Kai. Off to the left, in the middle of the wall, was the elevator and next to it, there was a flight of stairs.

One floor up was the rooms belonging to Kai's friends. A hallway leading from the elevator, had a door on both of its sides.

Another floor up was the common floor. Three small walls with a door surrounded the elevator. Once inside, the floor was carpeted and the walls were white. There was a large, flat screen TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the door with a big sofa, coffee table, and sofa chair adjoining it. A few feet farther, was the kitchen. As you looked out of the large window behind the sofa, you notice a big balcony that seems to wrap around the whole floor. The view was great; you get to see the rising sun, the skyscraper that had the recording studio, and a HUGE store outlet that even Kai enjoyed. However, the best part of the common floor would have to be the giant bathroom located down the hallway that started from the opening into the kitchen

FINALLY, on the top floor, well, that is where the two girls are situated. (But, I'd rather not go into detail about that...)~~~~

As Kai was busy talking, Ray texted Aiko asking, **"Are you guys here yet?"** You see, Aiko had met Ray at a party, and then exchanged numbers only to find out he was one of the idiots that were staying with Kai as well.

"**Yes,"** she replied, slightly irritated by the fact that he did not just walk down anyway.

"**Is Haruka there with you?" **

"**Uh-huh" **

"**Oh…is Kai with you by any chance?"** '_Why the hell is asking me this anyway? Of course he'd be with us, he OWNS THE PLACE!_' she thought to herself.

"**Yup, he is."**

"**Oh…um...I'LL SEE WHEN YOU GUYS COME UP THEN!"**

"**Why does it matter if he's here or not?"** she responded.

After a few seconds of waiting, he replied saying,** "Well, you see, he gets REALLY moody when he gets new roomies…"**

_**Flashback~**_

"_Hey, I'm Ray! Nice to meetcha. I hope you like the place", he said to a new female tenant._

_Kai gave Ray the most lethal death glare of all time and yelled out, "Dude, I'm not done with the tour yet! YOU CAN INTRODUCE YOURSELF LATER!"_

_**~Present Time~**_

"Alright, if you two need anything, just call me," Kai yelled out as he closed the door and went to his room, which apparently, was behind the door on the first floor. Seconds later the girls heard something that sounded like a mad dash of f+ootsteps heading towards their door.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" Ray yelled as he slammed the door wide open. He was busy cutting off all the girls' air supply with a hug.

"Oh, hello ladies~!" said a cool, silky voice. The girls both broke off the hug to see Tala in low dark wash jeans and an orange and white jacket, with his back against the door.

"GRR…TALA!", Aiko yelled due to the fact that she had known him only for a few days, and concluded that he was a very flirtatious, annoying, red head. He started to walk over to Haruka, taking her hand and gently kissing it saying, "Welcome, beautiful." That only made her squeal in delight and made Aiko make a fake gagging sound. After hearing this, Tala turned to her, and kissed her on her hand.

"AHHH, I'M BURNING", she yelled out jokingly, with a smile across her face, making Tala crack up. Ray made a remark saying how much of a flirt Tala was.

"I'm disregarding that, Ray," he said icily. "WELL ANYWAYS, I'm going back to my room, see you two later," Tala stated.

"Well, I guess I should let you guys unpack. I'll see you at dinner!" Ray said happily as he entered the elevator.

Haruka and Aiko gave each other pleased looks and said "Life's gonna be so interesting here."


	2. Chapter 2 Scratches

_**About 2 o'clock in the afternoon~**_

The girls just came back from a recording session, but still had a song to write. Ray decided to help with lyrics and Haruka & Aiko did rhythm and pitch as Aiko held her guitar in hand. They all heard loud footsteps coming up the stairwell. "Oh, no," they all thought. "Oh, hey Kai! You wanna hear our song it's really – ," "Where the FUCK is Tala?!," Kai yelled in a booming voice.

"Why do need Tala anyway?" Aiko asked with fear creeping up in her voice. "He friggin' scratched my motorcycle!" he said as he threw his keys and jacket onto the counter. "Geez, it's just a scratch," Haruka muttered from her spot on the couch. "I know right, I'm just getting pissed thinking about how stupid it is," said Ray nodding in agreement.( Thank GOD Kai didn't hear those two!) "Honestly, I haven't seen Tala at all today. I have no idea where he ran off to," Aiko lied, hoping he'd take the bait. "Are you SERIOUS?!" Kai said fuming."You're upset about a little SCRATCH?!" Aiko finally couldn't take it anymore. "Of course, he rides it as much as I do, and we both agreed we'd take care of it!!...You know what? Whatever, I'll deal with it later," Kai stormed off to his room slamming his door.

*Phew*, Aiko sighed with relief. "What's going on?" both Haruka and Ray asked curiously.

~_Flashback; Early that morning~_

_"Aiko..AIKO!" Tala was standing in front of Aiko's door. "Hurry up, I gotta talk to you," he said quietly. "Huh?,"she said groggily as she came out her room. "Can we come to my room for a sec?" It took Aiko a few seconds to process his request. "Oh, sure." They walked silently down the stairs to Tala's room. The two sat on his bed simultaneously. Aiko noticed a glint of apprehension in Tala's eyes as he sat down.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him softly._

"_Aiko-chan, Kai is SOO gonna KILL me." "Why?" Tala gulped slowly," Well, he didn't notice it yet, but I KINDA scratched his motorcycle." Aiko was trying her hardest to come up with some ideas," Well...maybe he won't even ride it today. Maybe you two can work something out."_

"_No,no,no… The dude checks all of his cars AND that motorcycle EVERYDAY!," he replied cautiously._

"_OH CRAP! What do you think he'll do?" "Um..KILL ME!" Tala yelled. Before Aiko could reply, she noticed a box of bright,pink tissues in his waste basket.  
"Were you crying, dude?" Aiko asked with a smile creeping up on her tired face. "WHAT THE HELL?"Tala screamed. "I mean, Kai is rough but COME ON!," she stated. "No, I have a cold, see?" As if almost on cue, he began to cough- he even blew his nose into a pink tissue to prove his point._

"_Ok,...well, um..I'll TRY to cover for you, but there is one condition," she said. "What?" Tala asked, not knowing what to expect._

"_Stay inside your room at ALL COSTS, or at least until I say so. Oh, and try to take some medicine, 'kay?'" she said to him with a look of concern. His face softened, "Of course. Thank you so mu- "HEY! AIKO! WHAT'S UP? WHY ARE YOU ON THIS FLOOR ANYWAYS, I HEARD YOU VOICE, YOU OKAY?"Haruka yelled as she began to search for her friend. Aiko quickly pushed Tala, possibly leaving him with a bruise. "__**Hehe..Sorry Tala," **__she thought to herself while shutting his door. __**"Well, I hope she knows WHO she's dealing with," **__he thought, lying on his bedroom floor._

_**~Present~**_

"Ohhhh," Haruka and Ray said in unison. Without a moments delay, Haruka grabbed Aiko by the shoulders saying, "Why didn't you tell me my darling was ill?!" she exclaimed. "Ummm…. I guess I forgot, sorry," Aiko said nervously. Haruka made a mad dash to Tala's room as Aiko plopped down onto the couch EXHAUSETD. "You sure do know how to make a day interesting, huh? ," Ray said with a sweet smile as he played with Aiko's hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Security Code

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade; although I wish I did…

A/N: In case anyone didn't see my profile, this series is one my friend, haruka4676 and I are working on. If you have any questions/suggestions you can talk to either of us. Ok, in this chapter we are getting into the slightly suggestive/romantic themes as well as Kai just being more testosterone-ish and pissy. This happens to be the chapter that we love a lot; I hope you guys feel the same. There are a WHOLE lot more chapter coming you guys' way, so be patient! Sorry if they seem so short, I'm the one who wants to type the chapters so I'm not sure how to format correctly hehe

R&R, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3-Security Code**_

Ahh..YESS!! "The boys are gone!" Aiko yelled out one Saturday morning. "Woot! Let's saunter all around in our underwear until they get back," Haruka suggested. "Haha, totally," Aiko agreed. As they were watching a music video they had just made, they heard soft padding footsteps on the stairwell, causing both of them to jump back to reality.

"Are you SURE no one is here?" Haruka asked frightfully.

"Ummm…I'm not 100% sure," Aiko mumbled.

Time stopped as they saw Tala walk into the kitchen and grab the orange juice carton from the fridge. He drank straight from the carton, and murmured good morning. He waddled back towards the door leading to his floor, but he stopped abruptly. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed, now wide awake. Both girls felt very defenseless at that moment. Tala was grinning ear to ear as he was sizing the girls up and down.

'WAIT, LEMME GO GET MY CAMERA!" he said excitedly. "NO!" Haruka yelled out. Tala simply stared at the girls for another 5 minutes and walked over to the security system key pad (which Kai is paying for, by the way...).

"Wh-What are you doing?" Aiko asked, slowly getting up from the sofa.

Suddenly, they all heard a series of beeping and an electronic voice saying, "Password renewed, commence lockdown." Tala smirked mischievously and said, "I wouldn't want _anyone _to interrupt us, you see." Aiko and Haruka were thinking so many things. Haruka was just happy to be alive, while Aiko was dying on the inside, cursing herself for placing herself in this predicament. _"__**Whatever, might as well stay like this..,"**_she thought. As Aiko was flipping lazily through the channels, she felt Tala's stare. "DAMN, since when did you have a piercing AND a tattoo, Aiko-chan?!" he asked. "Same for you, Haruka, you have like 2 tattoos on ya."

"Haha, belly piercings are hotter!" Aiko said mockingly to Haruka next to her. "Hmph, whatever," Haruka replied, sticking up her nose. An idea struck Aiko at that moment. "Ohhh Tala~"she said playfully. His ears perked up, "What is it?" he asked expectantly. "Since we're in our underwear, YOU take your shirt off. I mean, it's only fair," she said matter-of-factly. Haruka's expression on her face looked as if the gods have blessed her. He quickly pulled his white t-shirt over his head and stood up from his side of the living room. He walked over to the two teens in just his jeans, his very LOW jeans.

"Like what you see?" he said with a chuckle. Haruka had her mouth open for a while. "Eh, I've seen better," Aiko said, turning her attention back to the TV. "_**PSHAW, what's wrong with you Aiko?! He's built like a GOD! Imagine what Kai looks like shirtless~!"**_she thought to herself. He sat down onto the sofa chair, slightly disappointed. "Aw, what the hell, YOU'RE FRIKIN' HOT!" Aiko said with a smile on her face. "Heck yeah!" Haruka chimed in. "Really? You think?' Tala asked with a pleased look on his face. The girls nodded eagerly. "OK! GROUP HUG, YOU TWO HOTTIES!" he shouted happily, getting up from his seat.

Aiko and Haruka were being pulled in close by the handsome redhead. They both felt his warmth, both their bodies pressed up against his. Ahh..What a great feeling indeed, if only it could last forev- "TALA!" yelled a very angry bluenette through the intercom. Tala broke off the hug and looked down onto the sidewalk from the balcony, to find Kai and Ray standing on the sidewalk. Kai was looking up to the balcony, upset as always. "Why and how the FUCK did change the password?!" "Hehe…" Tala laughed, scratching his head nervously. "Tala…What's going on up there?' Ray asked peculiarly, cocking his head to the side. "GOD, WHEN I GET UP THERE! TALA, YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Kai began to walk to his garage to get in the building. Tala quickly came over to the girls, told them to go put their clothes back on, and to act as if nothing happened at all when the others were gone.

The girls did as they were told, and came into the common floor hearing Kai's loud, booming voice. "Oh Tala dear, where is your shirt?" Haruka asked him jokingly. "Oh my, Kai. Why so upset?" Aiko asked innocently. Kai was too busy rubbing his temples saying, "How the HELL did he figure out the password…?" Ray was scanning the room when he saw Tala's t-shirt on the floor. "Yo, Tala, why is your shirt in front of the couch???" he asked. Haruka looked at Ray and said, "Well, a few girls came over earlier. I guess you guys missed out on the fun." "Hehe, so true man, we had a _**BLAST**_!" Tala added, smiling knowingly at his two new lovely partners in crime.

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked it! Feel free to message us.

Love, wish4euphoria & haruka4676


	4. Chapter 4 Jealous Much Part 1

Warning: Flirtatious Behavior

A/N: So, this is basically a really, really short chapter. In this one, we included two new male characters that we be 'fighting' for Aiko's and Haruka's love in the future, while they have feelings for…well, you'll see in later chapters.. ;)

Disclaimer: My associate and I do not own Beyblade

R&R,enjoy!

~_Morning, about 9:00 A.M._ ~

The common floor was amazingly lively on this particular morning. Haruka and Aiko were watching MTV music videos from the couch and Kai was sipping his morning coffee. Ray came out of his room, sat at the table, and began staring at the empty plate in front of him. Mark ( a close friend of the girls) yelled out from the kitchen, " Who wants me to make breakfast!~"

Tala had a hint of irritation in his voice saying, "No one wants to eat that crap." "How mean!"

"It's not my fault you suck at cooking..," Tala replied casually, eating his cereal with loud, smacking noises. Ray was simply enjoying this fight as he grabbed a pop tart from the pantry.

Ike( another close& personal friend of the girls),was consoling the previous hurt Mark. Kai was simply sipping his coffee, as Tala and Ray left for their rooms. He suddenly came up with an idea as he was staring at Haruka & Aiko.

"I have an awesome idea, you guys," he said in a hushed tone, leaning towards them from his chair. "Ohh, sounds interesting, do tell," they both said excitedly.

~_2 Minutes Later~_

Haruka and Aiko were busy making love to the lollipops they had bought for "the plan", while watching cartoons. Kai began to smile flirtatiously. All the while, Ike and Mark were both staring at the two with bright red faces. At that moment, Kai walked over to the couch ever so gracefully, leaned in, and pulled the lollipops out of the two girls' mouths.

"Oh, god. You two are so tempting, I'm DYING to do stuff to you guys right now, but there's a CROWD," he said, turning his head toward Ike and Mark.

"WHAT?! So we're a crowd now, huh?" Ike said offensively.

"Uh-huh, if only you two WEREN'T HERE!", Kai yelled back, only causing the boys to leave the room.

Kai, Haruka and Aiko were left alone in silence. "Did you mean that stuff you said were you just doing that because of the plan?" Aiko blurted out, wishing he meant it when he said that he found her and Haruka tempting.

" Wha-OH! I meant it all..." he said softly while looking down at the floor. "Oh, alright then I would really enjoy all of us having "fun" one day," Aiko said surprisingly calmly. Haruka had a shocked expression on her face. ( _By "fun", I hope you all know what we mean ;) _

"Well, you girls deserve a treat," Kai said getting up. "Huh?" both girls were clueless. He suddenly grabbed them by the hip, and out the door heading downstairs toward his totally AWESOME Black Mustang in his garage (Kai_ has a wide assortment of cars, you see.)_ As he opened the doors for them, Aiko looked up at the balcony from where the car was. Both Mark and Ike had displeased looks as the ones they secretly love deeply got into the car, Kai speeding off.

~Ohohoho, what shall happen in Jealous Much part 2? Hmm? *nudge nudge, wink wink*

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Love, wish4euphoria & haruka4676 ^-^


	5. Chapter 5 Date!

Warnings: BL, swearing

Disclaimer: Sadly we no own it, we just love it

A/N: Heys everyone, it's me Haruka. I typed up the chapter, mainly because I wrote it, so _**I**_ get to do the authors note! XD This one I think it's cute, but that's just my opinion. I hope you like it; this one is about Bryan and Rei/Ray. (Sorry, I like Rei better than Ray, no offense to all you Ray's out there). And just to let some of you know that probably don't BL stands for Boys love, which is a kind of yaoi but it is not as hardcore as yaoi. So enjoy, I hope you like this pairing as much as I do.

And thanx to all the reviewers out there especially chocolatexloverx16 for being the first reviewer of the series, sweetpinkdreams. SO all you people reading, please please please review too cuz every bit of criticism helps.

(If you don't like having your name mentioned just pm me and tell me k)

~Huggies Haruka~

* * *

I woke with a jolt. _**'Must've fallen asleep.**_' I thought realizing my surroundings. I was on the sofa, the TV was still on, and t wasn't quite dark outside. I looked at the clock. 6:02. 'Great' I thought. 'Aiko is probably at some bar, Kai is probably with her.' I thought slyly. 'Lucky! Tala is probably on his and Kai's motorcycle trying to pick up some girls, if he doesn't already have some' My sly smile turned into a frown_**. 'Idiot!'**_

I layed back down looking up at the ceiling, my arms under my head. My eyes slowly starting to shut. 'What about Rei?' I thought. _**'Probably in his room.**_' My eyes closed completely. Nothing could be heard but the music playing on the TV. Then I figured out what had woke me up. It was a pillow that hit my face and ricocheted onto the floor. I figured it out when the same thing happened again.

"What the?!" I screamed sitting up. I looked around the room trying to find the culprit. Then it came to me, 'who else could have done this, we are the only two home.' "Rei!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Silence.

"Rei where are you?!" I yelled getting a little angrier.

"Here," I heard his voice say from behind the sofa. His head slowly became visible as he raised it over the head of the sofa.

"What the hell man, what the hell?" I said loudly looking at him.

"I needed your help with something," he said shyly.

"Why can't you wake me up like a normal person then!?" I yelled in response.

"I don't know," he said. "Kicks,"

"Oh I'll show you kicks!" I screamed getting off the sofa quickly and running towards him.

"I need your advice. Please don't hurt me."

I stopped a foot away from him. "What do you need advice for?" I asked wondering.

"I need your advice on what to wear."

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously. 'Why? Please don't leave me Rei I don't wanna be all alooooone.' I thought.

"It's nothing; I just need you to tell me what to wear."

"I would...but I have to know where you're going in order to help."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said.

"Come ooooon. Tell me Rei," I whined, getting slightly annoyed. "If you want my help, tell me where you going,"

"No, I can't" he said his face starting to turn red.

"Teeeeeell meeeeee." I whined.

"No, I can't," he said his face turning even redder.

"Tell meeeeee,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No"

"Please please please please please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease,"

"NO!"

"Puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said turning as red as a tomato.

"Yayz!" I exclaimed. "Thankies Rei."

"Ihaveadate," he said.

"Scuse me?"

" Ihaveadate,"

"Hm?"

"I said I have a date!" He screamed.

"..."

"Well? Say something." he said embarrassed.

"..."

"Haruka!"

"Oh my gosh!!!" I exclaimed jumping and hugging him. "Who? Who? Tell me who,"

"I can't. You'll laugh," He said with his head down.

"No I won't. Now tell me Rei," I said, my voice getting softer.

"You don't know him,"

"I don't care just tell m - him?" I said confused. Rei started to blush again. "Oh, Rei, it's ok. Tell me, I don't mind that stuff," I said sympathetically.

"His name is Bryan. He is a friend of Tala's. We met through him. He is kind of mean but he is nice once you get to know him," He said.

"Oh, cool. Now let us go pick out an outfit. Oh, by the way, when is it?" I asked.

"He is coming to pick me up at seven."

"Well then we must hurry," I said pulling him to his room.

* * *

I rummaged through Rei's closet looking for a "that's right, I'm sexy" outfit. I looked at Rei's clothes one by one, throwing each article behind me as I rejected it. Then I found a sleeveless red turtle neck shirt. The material was light and comfortable, and I turned around and threw the shirt at him.

"Put. On. Now." I demanded. There was only thirty minutes left before Rei was to go on his date. I continued to rummage through his closet until, yes; I found the perfect pair of pants. They were a dark blue, almost black, and were soft and light and looked as if they would fit snuggly on Rei.

Just as I thought, they fit him snuggly. They took the shape of his legs making them look longer and matched nicely with his shirt.

"Do I look alright?" he asked nervously.

"You look fine, don't worry about it. It's not like it's your first date or anything right."

"Yeah, bui..." He trailed off. I looked at him expectantly. "But can you promise me you won't go on the common floor?" he asked.

"Awww," I said disappointed. He looked at me with those big cat eyes, and I just couldn't say no. "Fine, I promise I won't."

"Thanks Haruka, you -"

"No. Shut up. He's here. Let's go." I said excitedly cutting him off as I heard the doorbell ring. I pushed him to the sofa as I went downstairs to open the door. Rei stopped me though as I was just about to open the door.

"No, you can't," he said nervously. He tripped in his feet and pushed me into the door, opening it. I hit something soft and strong and turned to see what it was. 'A person' I thought. 'He must be Bryan'

"Bryan," Rei said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Haruka," I said introducing myself. Rei looked at me pleadingly. "Wha- oh right. Please excuse me," I said going back up to the common floor. 'I know I told Rei that I wouldn't, but I just can't help myself' I thought giddily.

On the common floor, I hid behind the kitchen counter where Rei couldn't see me but I could see him. 'This is gonna be awesome' I thought.

"Here we are at the common floor," Rei said. "Please make yourself at home."

"Got it," Bryan said. The two moved to the sofa and sat next to each other. They were talking about something, 'Damn I can't hear. Speak louder people' I thought.

"Bryan, don't put your feet on the table. If I don't let Tala do it then I can't let you do it either." Rei said.

"Oh, so you're lumping me together with that idiot huh," Bryan said sarcastically. "I thought I was special,"

"You are bu-"

"So if I'm special I get to do things that that idiot can't right?"

"Ya but-"

"That girl before was cute. What was her name, Haruka?" He said teasingly. He and I looked over at Rei and he looked like he was going to cry."I was just joking, don't take it so seriously." he said looking at Rei. The neko-jin blushed as Bryan put his arm around his shoulder. My heart started pounding. This is what every, almost, every girl wanted to see. Two cute/hot guys kissing. 'It's not gonna happen' I thought not believing what was going on, 'it's not gonna happen, it's too good to be true.'

"Chu*"

"Oh yeah! Woohoo! Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" I blurted out jumping up from my hiding spot. I felt stares, then sweat dropped. "Oops,"

"Haruka," Rei said embarrassed.

"Idiot," a voice called out. We all looked around the room for the source of the voice that sounded like Tala's. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tala!" an angry Rei yelled.

"Oops," he said popping out from _HIS_ hiding spot. Rei glared at him. Tala ran over to me. My heart was pounding again. He stopped right in front of me, looking as if he was out of breath. "Later," He said running for the door.

"Tala! Don't leave me!" I yelled running after him my arms flailing. I ran out the door and hoped that Rei and Bryan didn't catch me. When I got out, I saw Tala laughing. "Tala! How could you leave me?" I asked in a sobby voice.

"Simple," he said. "By leaving you," he exclaimed, slapping my butt, making me squeal in surprise. "Later," he said walking into the elevator. Just then Kai and Aiko walked by.

"What's wrong?" asked Aiko.

"Tala!" I yelled.

* * *

A/N: well that it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. I know it's kind of long, but there is a lot of dialogue in my chapters so sorry if it was long. And sorry about the ending. It's really hard to end it so I just ended it like that. Again, hoped you liked it. Please review.

*"Chu" means "kiss" in Japanese and some anime use it as a sound effect when two people kiss so I decided to put that instead of "kiss" or something similar.

~Huggies Haruka~


	6. Chapter 6 Jealous Much Part 2

Warning: Swearing and Flirtatious Behavior

A/N: This is part 2 of Jealous Much; longer than most of the chapters we have written, I have to admit, I came up with this when I was watching TV one day LOL,haruka4676 has contributed to this chapter greatly ^-^ WAY more drama and chaos here! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: My associate and I do not own Beyblade.

R&R, ENJOY!

_**Jealous Much, Part 2**_

"What?! ICE CREAM?! Is that the best you can do, Kai?" Aiko shouted out disapprovingly as Kai walked out of a nearby Dairy Queen with ice cream cones in his hands.

"Keh, it was the ONLY thing I could come up with. What did you think I meant when I said, 'You guys deserve a TREAT?' Kai yelled back. "Ungrateful little..." he murmured under his breath.

"I really do enjoy the gesture, Kai, but it's FRIGGIN below 0 out here!" Haruka said.

"Oh well, I might as well enjoy it since you're paying and all," Aiko said, eyeing Kai as she licked her ice cream suggestively.

"Oh, hehe, no problem," he replied with dreamy eyes. _**"Oh, brother…"**_Haruka thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"HEY! I got an idea. Why don't we all go ice skating?" Aiko suggested.

"Yeah, let's go to my private rink, its right by the apartment too," Kai said.

"EHHH?!" the girls said in unison.

"My fortune is never ending my beauties, now into the car!"

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

The size of the place was like that of an Olympic Stadium..not really, but you get the point. "So,do you skate,Kai?" Aiko asked while putting her skates on.

"Well, I did when I was little. I would come all the time with my grandfather. But now that he's traveling more often, I probably suck," he said with a timid smile. _**"Uwah! He's so kawaii*!,"**_ Aiko said to herself. _**"Thank GOD Tala isn't here, he would've been arguing with Kai the whole time…"**_

"_**Wow, I really miss skating, and I'm surprised I didn't fall yet either. OH YEAH!!" **_Haruka thought proudly as she pirouetted on the ice. "_**Hm, Mark is a good friend and all, but I suspect Tala getting a little envious...Not that he's any match for Tala, anyway. Although, Tala IS a frikin' womanizer!" **_she said to herself angrily, putting more strength in her movements. "OY!! AIKO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Haruka yelled over to Aiko, trying to get her mind off the boys.

"ALRIGHT, BUT YOU HAVE TO HOLD MY HAND,'K? I'M PRETTY SURE I'LL BUST MY ASS!" she yelled back.

"Ugh, ok, ok, I'll get over there in a minute."Haruka said lazily. She quickly skated to the spot where Aiko was sitting and grabbed her hand, as if she were a child. "OK! Here we go, ya ready?" Haruka asked her.

"Um, I don't know Haru-chan. I don't think this is such a good-" She was cut off by Haruka as she began pulling her at a speed that seemed pretty moderate to her. Things were going well…until she let go of Aiko's hand. Not realizing how fast she was going, Aiko didn't have any balance at all and fell on the ice. "Aw, shit!" she said, rubbing her ass from the pain.

"Yo, you alright?" Kai asked with a chuckle when he skated over to her.

"Hehe, yeah," she replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Here, lemme help you up," Kai offered. _**"BAKA*! Way to look AMAZINGLY impressive in front of Kai!"**_ she cursed to herself. "Hey, you guys, let's get back to the apartment, I gotta get some rest before I go out later," he said as he was walking towards the front entrance.

* * *

"Oh, why are YOU still here, Ike?" Kai asked, obviously pissed. Haruka and Aiko came into the common floor door to find Mark & Ike sitting on the couch. The room was quiet….and the atmosphere was **thick… **Ike and Kai were glaring at one another as Haruka plopped down on the couch.

" HEYYY! You guys are back- oh, YOU'RE still here, huh?' Tala said as he walked out of his room to get a snack.

"Dude, what the hell is your issue with me, Tala?" Mark yelled, getting up from the couch. _**"OHH, SHIT…"**_ Haruka thought to herself nervously.

"Hmph, I just don't understand why you & your buddy over there are always hanging around here when you don't even fucking live here," Tala snapped coldly.

Kai & Ike were having a battle of their own. The tension was rising as Aiko said to herself, _**"Oh my god, one them is gonna blow!!" **_"I know why you're here all the time, Ike. It's not because you wanna "get along with the guys" or even for Haruka's sake. You're here for HER, and just to let you know, you're not gonna win." Kai said, not even expecting a response. He said it with an almost challenging look on his face (see what I mean by testosterone-ish??).

"Oh please, don't be cocky. I obviously have a better chance than you do," Ike said proudly, challenging him back.

(Back to Tala & Mark) "Mark, you're no match for me. You can even ask Haruka-chan about that," Tala said triumphantly.

"WHOA, WHOA," she interjected, "Since when was there a WAR over me?" she asked, secretly pleased.

"Since now, I'm going back to my room if ya need me. Later, Haruka-chan~! Keh, later, pansy," he said as he walked to his floor.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Mark said while getting his coat, heading to the door.

"Yeah, I got to head out, too. See you tonight, Aiko-chan," Ike said, brushing shoulders with Kai.

The boys were gone...the strain is in the atmosphere again. "Tonight?" What the hell does he mean by "tonight"?" Kai asked furiously.

"He invited Aiko and I to a party his 'rents are throwing," Haruka said from the couch.

"Trust me, Kai. There is NOTHING going on between us, he's just being a nice guy. You know Ike and I are only friends," Aiko said, trying to reassure him.

"I thought all of us were gonna go to the movies with Ray tonight," he said.

"Kai, this party seems really important to him, please understand," she said softly. To Kai, this seemed like a slap in the face.

"Whatever, I gotta go out for a bit," Kai grabbed his keys, averting Aiko's gaze.

"Wait, Kai!" He slammed the door.

"Aw, Aiko-chan, it's ok. I have to deal with stupid guys, too," Haruka said.

"Oh well, let's watch a movie or something..." Aiko said with a sigh.

_**~Out on the busy streets of NY~**_

"_**Jesus Christ, I can't believe that girl**_," Kai thought to himself. He was sitting on his motorcycle, waiting for the green light on a crowded intersection. "Here I was, thinking things were going SO well until **HE **came along. Goddammit, might as well check out that party," he thought with a smirk as he revved up his bike.

_**~About 7:35 that same night~**_

_**"Wake up! Haruka ,WAKE UP!" **_Aiko was shaking her friend vigorously, who had apparently fallen asleep on the couch.

"Eh? Huh? What time is it?" Haruka asked sleepily.

"The party starts at 8, hurry up. You know how far his place is from here," Aiko said, almost resentfully.

"Ugh, why does his family live in that big ass CASTLE in the middle of nowhere?'Haruka exclaimed.

"Haru-chan, you know his family is just as rich as Kai's. His family is little bit more…I don't know…traditional and ancestral." Aiko replied putting on her makeup.

"Well whatever. I'll get ready. But if the food isn't good, I'm out," Haruka said with a grunt.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen."

_**~ Aiko~**_

**"**_**This party better not be some weird initiation or something along those lines," **_Aiko thought as she grabbed some yogurt. _**"I really do have my suspicions about Ike. He may SEEM normal, but I KNOW something is off…"**_

_**~Flashback~**_

_After a photo shoot, the girls were out at a nearby café, eating cake with Ike. "Ohohoho,a party?!" Haruka said amusingly. _

"_Uh, yeah. I want you guys to come, and not to mention my mom is like OBSESSED with your music," Ike replied. _

"_So, how many of your family members are coming?" Aiko asked, expecting the worst. _

"_Ah, about…Everyone, all the generations," he replied nonchalantly. Aiko almost choked on her coffee. _

"_Which means wayyy more than 20 people, huh?"Aiko asked, knowing it sounded stupid. _

"_Heh, pretty much. But, by the way, make SURE you don't bring anyone else along. My family won't be too pleased with uninvited guests," he warned them, thinking of the "hoodlums" Aiko and Haruka live with. _

"_Oh please, you can trust us, Ike," the two girls said in unison._

* * *

_**~At Ike's mansion~**_

"Oh,hello! How marvelous it is to see you two!" Ike's mother chimed as Haruka and Aiko went through the front door. Aiko and Haruka kissed his mother on the cheek.

The party, shall I say Grand Ball,had begun. Aiko scanned the grand ballroom, feeling out of place in her little black dress. Haruka got the same vibe, and patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "Okay time for you guys to make an impression on the elders," Ike said, almost nervously. "Hai," the two agreed grudgingly. They walked towards the ballroom where the "elders" were waiting. Ike had walked in before them so it didn't seem weird. Their little black dresses barely floated behind them.

"Wait a minute," a voice said. Haruka and Aiko turned around and saw tan older version of Ike. _**"Woah," **_Haruka thought._** "Holy crap!" **_thought Aiko. "You two are Ike's friends, correct?" The two nodded. "Well then, you can't go to meet the elders like _that_!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" the two girls said. He grabbed them and dragged them in the opposite direction, down a hallway, up a flight of stairs and into a big room full of clothes.

"Here, pick something nice out of my wife's closet. I do believe you all are about the same size," he said quickly closing the door, leaving the girls alone. "Closet!?" they exclaimed in disbelief.

_**~At the entrance of the mansion~**_

Ike's mother opened the door after hearing a series of knocking. She peered outside and saw two young men.

"Hello there, pretty lady," one of them said. "Is this Ike's place?" he asked. The other just stood there silently.

"Oh, are you his friends?" his mother asked, flattered by the previous compliment.

"Well, sort of. He comes to our apartment—,"

"OH, you two live with Haruka-chan and Aiko-chan?"

"Yup, are those two vixens already here?" he asked.

"Yes, they are. Why don't you come in, please? Ike never told me he has such darling friends, and you're dressed nicely, too. He must've invited you to the party."

"Party?" the silent one said quietly.

"Please do come in, um, your names please?"

"Tala and Kai. I'm Tala, and he's Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Tala said grabbing her hand and kissing it oh-so-gentlemanly. She giggled. Tala continued to make small talk with Ike's mother, who seemed to have forgotten she has a husband, while Kai made his way to the ballroom, seething with rage.

* * *

The girls walked out of the "closet", now wearing Renaissance-like gowns. Aiko's was a deep maroon and Haruka's a calm lilac.

"Did they even HAVE lilac colored dresses back then?" Haruka whispered to herself a little confused.

"_NOW_, you two look perfect. Just like Ike to bring over two lovely ladies," Ike's father said, coming through the door. Haruka's face morphed into one of disgust while Aiko was somewhat flattered. They walked out of the room and back down to the ballroom. "How did you end up with a lilac dress?" Aiko asked quietly.

"I don't know, it looked different in the closet," Haruka replied.

"EVERYTHING looks different in a closet, especially in a huge closet like that one," Aiko said.

"Hey, I'm just glad we didn't get lost in that thing."

They walked down the stairs leading to the ballroom. At first their view was obscured by a wall of plants but soon became clear.

The place was a mess.

Chairs were broken from being thrown, tables were overturned, glass, food, and other utensils covered the floor, and two young men stood in the center of everything. You could practically feel the sparks in the air as they looked at each other menacingly. The girls' eyes widened as they saw who it was. Ike's dad ran down and Aiko followed suit. Haruka stood there watching and grabbed Aiko's hand before she was out of reach.

"What are you doing?"She said, shaking out of Haruka's grip. "Why are you stopping me?"

"I wanna see what happens. I wanna see who the stronger man is, and if you go down there, you'll ruin it," she said like a child.

"No, we have to go down there and stop it before someone gets hurt. And you already know who is stronger," Aiko said.

"Ya, I know who's gonna win. Its Kai, but I wanna see him beat the crap out of that smart a-we?" she said as Aiko grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs. "No, I don't want to, let go, Aiko!" Haruka protested as they descended down the long staircase. Aiko stopped the bottom suddenly, throwing Haruka off balance and into someone back.

"Stay here," Aiko said quickly, rushing to see the boys. Haruka regained her balance, using the bystanders back, realizing what had happened.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. The person turned to face her.

"It's ok," he said. Haruka looked in disbelief.

"Mark?!" she said. She could recognize that adorable face anywhere. "Wha-what are you-here-why-how-suit?!" she said confused. She had never seen him in a suit before and he looked pretty good in one.

"Ike invited me, we're friends after all." Haruka simply stood there with her jaw dropped. "Plus, he told me you would be here," he said beginning to blush. "So, I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to hang out without-,"

"YO, HARU-CHYAAN~!", Haruka and Mark looked over to where the voice was coming from. Tala was running towards them, uh, her, with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey," he said smoothly hugging her from behind.

"T-Tala?!"Haruka exclaimed. "Wha-what are you-here-why-how…..what?!" she said perplexed. "Why is something poking my ba-,"

"I came 'cause Kai wanted to beat someone up and I wanted to see it. Plus, I thought there would be cute girls here but…there are only old people."

"Well, what do you expect," said an angry Mark. "This isn't a club or a freakin' party. Well it's kind of a party, but not the kind you're thinking of." Tala's smile faded. The two boys looked at each other. Even though the boys weren't talking, Haruka knew exactly what they were saying:

Tala: _**"What are you doing here?"**_

Mark: _**"What are YOU doing here?"**_

And this would continue back and forth.

* * *

Aiko ran towards the boys who were getting ready to slit each others' throats. The two turned around after hearing the approaching footsteps.

"What are you guys doing? What are you doing here, Kai?" she asked, out of breath.

"I always go to parties, whether I'm invited or not," said Kai.

"Well, all parties except this one," Ike retorted. "Now get out," he said bitterly.

"Make me," Kai said back heatedly.

"Time out," Aiko cut in. "I know you're upset about not being invited, but you have to leave Kai."

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you alone with this damn _vampire _and his frikin' clan of old people," he said defiantly.

"What the hell?!" Ike said. "We're not going to do anything to her."

"I know that, she can handle herself."

"So then-,"

"But what about that airheaded-dumbass over there, huh?" Kai said, pointing in Haruka's direction. "She's a great target."

"We're NOT going to do anything to her OR Aiko," Ike replied, beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes you are, you're gonna brain wash her using that freakin' pansy." (Pansy as in Mark XP)

"HAH!" Aiko blurted out. Ike and Kai halted the argument and turned to look at her. "A-anyway," she continued, "You have to leave Kai."

"Not without you and even if you want to leave now, that Tala and Mark have seen each other and they're probably gonna fight over custody for that airhead. But knowing them it will be a battle of stupidity."

"I don't care, let's go Kai," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Sorry Ike, maybe some other time," she said loudly while heading out the ballroom.

Ike growled and followed after them,

**_

* * *

_**The staring had finally ended and Tala regained his "coolness". Haruka was sick of the silence and staring, she kept fidgeting. Only she didn't have much space since Tala's grip was tight.

"Well, Haru, you look nice. That purple dress suits you," he said letting go, walking to the other side of her, across from Mark, and winking.

"Hah! Nice?! She looks super pretty. And the dress is lilac, not purple," Mark said matter-of-factly.

"Only a pansy would know that," Tala said insultingly. "And she's not pretty, she's gorgeous."

"Gorgeous? She's beautiful," Mark exclaimed.

Haruka watched as the two fought, trying to outdo one another, and blushing from every compliment. Suddenly she felt Tala pull her in his arms. "At least she lives with me and not some pansy. I mean look at me," he said gesturing toward his face, "I'm awesome."

"Really? All I see is a whore," Mark said._** "Ohhh, BURN!" **_Haruka thought.

"At least she has me to help her when she needs it. I mean, come on. You're always with a girl," he said pulling her out of Tala's arms and into his.

"Oh yeah?" Tala said, pulling her back to him.

"Yeah!" said Mark pulling back. Soon the two began a tug-o-war with Haruka. Repeating the phrases "Oh yeah?" (TALA), and "Yeah!" (MARK). Haruka was in pain as the two kept pulling her arms, shouting insults to each other. She cringed as the pulling got harder and harder. After a while, it just got stronger and stronger. The boys refused to give up. _**"What's that tearing noise?" **_she thought to herself.

BAM!! The boys fell on their butts on both sides of her. They had ripped the sleeves off of her dress. Both boys held a sleeve of Haruka's dress.

"Oops," Tala said.

"Oops? Oops!" yelled Haruka. "That's it, we're leaving!" she screamed grabbing Tala's ear. "Let's go!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Tala said as Haruka pulled him out of the ballroom and into the main hall.

* * *

Aiko, Kai, and Ike walked toward Mark. Aiko and the others stood there bewildered. Aiko and the others had witnessed the incredibly stupid event and were now wondering: a) how could they do something so stupid in the midst of a serious situation, b) what did they do to Haruka, and c) what the hell were they doing in general?!

Ike was the first to speak. "What the hell were you guys doing?" he asked stupefied.

"Tala and I were fighting," said Mark.

"Told ya, "Kai said. Ike glared at him and the two started an all-out glare war.

"Oh no you don't," Aiko said grabbing Kai. "We're leaving. Sorry about this Ike, maybe we can do this again another time," She said dragging Kai out to the main hall. Haruka and Tala were standing by the door with her arms crossed and Tala hugging her. '_**Most likely begging for forgiveness,' **_thought Aiko. The four regrouped and left the castle, Aiko embarrassed, Haruka seething, Tala disappointed , and Kai…Kai


	7. Chapter 7 APRIL FOOLS!

Warnings: Swearing

Disclaimer: We no own T_T

A/N: Hey, it's Haruka again x3. While I didn't write this chapter, I did help with coming up with it. All the credit for writing this chapter goes to Euphoria; I'm just the one typing it up. Oh and the title for chapter 5 is actually **Date!?** But for some reason they cut off the question mark

In chapter 6 there were a couple words that had *'s next to them. We forgot to give the meanings at the end so we're gonna do it now:

***Kawaii** means **cute** in Japanese

***Baka** means **stupid **in Japanese

And somewhere in there (after the part that says **in Ike's mansion)** we say **Hai **this means **yes** in Japanese

Keep a look out for these words cuz we are gonna use them a lot through out the story

And special thanks to **chocolatexloverx16 **and **Alice's-Love **for reviewing chapter 5, and **sweetpinkdreams** for reviewing chapter 5 and 6

We love it when you review so please do (Ah that rhymes XD)

* * *

The gang was sprawled out on the floor of the common room, looking at a teen magazine doing a quiz asking "**What type o hair product are you in a relationship?**" Rei got shampoo & conditioner, Haruka got hairspray, even though she doesn't use it, and Tala got maximum hold hair gel due to his "popularity," and I got hair dye. We were all just focusing on our results when Kai stormed in. We could all feel the hot energy radiating from Kai who was standing in front of the kitchen counter waiting for something.

"Tala!" he said.'

"What?" Tala said without looking up. '_**Oh, no, he's gonna die now**_' I thought.

1..2..and

"WHATTA YA MEAN WHAT?! I ASKED YOU TO DO MAINTENECE THIS WEEK!"

"Oh…shit. Sorry bro, I forgot," He said realizing it NOW.

"AND REI, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DO THE FUCKING DISHES!"

"Sorry," Rei said quietly. '_**Ok, my migraine just got worst'**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KAI!" I blew up.

"My problem?! I just ask these guys to do one thing but they just lay around all day!"

Whoa Kai, you've been bossing them around all the time since we got here…" Haruka interjected.

"You know what, I don't need this, Haruka and I are gonna be leaving this place anyway, we'll be gone by tonight." The room got silent.

I ran to get my bag and opened the door only to hear an upset Kai saying, "Where are you going?"

"Photo shoot," I mumbled and left the rest of the group to take in the moment.

"Ok, gotta go pack then," Haruka said standing up and walking to the elevator.

As soon as she left, Tala said, "Nice going asshole!"

"Yeah man, if only your behavior wasn't so PMSy," Rei said angrily.

"Keh, whatever," Kai said coolly, but on the inside, he was dissecting all the things that had happened in the last five minutes.

**

* * *

**

**~Haruka's POV~**

I was at the photo shoot, watching as the crew got the stage ready for us when all of a sudden my phone started ringing. I picked it up and it was Tala.

"Hey, Tala"

"**Hey, is Aiko-chan alright?"**

"Well…she is still pissed off,"

"**Oh, well, Kai was just being an ass as usual,"**

"Tala, I don't think we are coming back,"

"**Huh? What are you –"**

"She said we are moving out of the apartment,"

"**All because of Kai?"**

"She said she can't live with him anymore so…"

"**C'mon Haruka, you've got to be –"**

"Oi, Haruka, get back here," Aiko said loudly enough that Tala probably heard her.

"Oops. I have to go now Tala,"

"**W-wait!"**

"Bye," I said. I hung up the phone and ran over to the stage.

* * *

It was about 1 a.m. or so. The common room was dark; you could hear the boys bickering as the entered. "Kai, it's all your fault, now they're gone!" Rei said loudly.

"Geez Kai, you and your dumb mouth and that stupid hot temper!" Tala exclaimed.

"Ok, I get it you guys! I really don't wanna be reminded about this every 5 minutes!!!" Kai yelled.

"Be reminded of what?" I asked quietly from the sofa.

"Ooooh, tell me," Haruka joined in.

"Oh hey Haruka-chan, Aiko-chan," The boys said coolly.

3…2…1…

"What?!" The boys yelled in unison. They turned on the lights and saw us on the sofa with smiles on our faces.

"Oh, this is just our way of saying APRIL FOOLS!!" Haruka said with a large grin.

"Haruka, Aiko!" Rei said lunging at us and giving us a big hug. Tala stood by the door looking super thankful. '_**He is just thankful that he still has a good chance of getting laid**_' I thought. Kai stared at me with questioning eyes.

"So you're not REALLY leaving? It was just a prank?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah." I said nonchalantly looking away. Before Kai uttered a sound, I walked past him saying, "I'm still angry at you Kai. But hey, at least I got to mess with you," I smirked as he stood watching me leave the common room.

"Woot! Let's Partaay!" Rei said.

"I need alcohol dude!!" Tala yelled.

"Aww, you two," Haruka said.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And Rei was much more aggressive in this chapter than he usually is, its kind of awesome XD. I was reading the chapter over the other day and I thought that phone call between Haruka and Tala seemed really weird. When I finally realized why it seemed weird I read it aloud and I went to Euphoria, "Oh my god, its like they are breaking up," and she was like "Oh my god, yes!" and we started cracking up.

Anyway, hoped you liked it, please review.

~Love Haruka and Euphoria~


	8. Chapter 8 Gives you HELL

Warnings: Swearing, funniness, pervertedness

Disclaimer: We own it...not

A/N: Hey, it's Haruka again. I hope you like the story so far. I apologize if some of the chapters are really long, but hopefully they are funny.

We actually came up with this story during summer and started writing then. When we finally put up the story we had like 12 chapters, we have more now. Most of them are typed up and hopefully we will still have chapter ready waaaaaay before putting it up, cuz if not, who knows how long that will take XD. So we'll try our best to stay on top of things X3

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed** chocolatexloverx16** and **Alice's-Love**. Your reviews make us happy so all you readers please review so then we can be motivated to write more. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was the morning. Rei and I were on the sofa eating cereal, Tala was lounging on the chair, and Kai was making a bagel.

"Hey Haruka," Tala said. Where is Aiko? She is usually like the first one up."

"She's sleeping," I said.

"Why, is something wrong?" Rei asked concerned.

"It's nothing," I said with a hint of secrecy in my voice.

"Tell us," Tala demanded. "It must be something if she wasn't awake to watch Kai get out of the shower,"

"Yeah, tell us please Haruka," Rei begged.

"I can't,"

"Tell us," Tala demanded angrier.

"Fine," I said. Kai walked to the elevator and got in.

"What!!!" Yelled Tala and Rei at the same time. I sighed, _**'Well they wanted to know'**_ I thought. "Haruka, um, uh, wha-what is **'that'**?" Rei asked.

"Uh, well," I started.

Kai walked out of the apartment and looked back at its beauty. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tala and Rei screamed in disgust and shock. Their screaming woke up Aiko, who was pissed due to "that."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You guys are so freaking loud."

"Well it's not our fault," Tala yelled back.

"Um, Aiko, are you alright?" Rei asked concerned. Aiko turned to him and gave him a death glare, which scared him, and me, and Tala, so he ran to his room.

"Rei," I said chasing after him. Tala tried to escape with us but was caught.

* * *

After some calming down, Rei finally agreed to go back to the common floor. We walked in and started laughing our asses off. There was Tala wearing Rei's frilly white apron, vacuuming the carpet. "Shut up!" Tala yelled embarrassed. Rei and I just kept on laughing.

"Shut up!" Aiko yelled. Rei and I grabbed on to each other for dear life. The doorbell rang and we all walked downstairs to see who it was. It was Bryan.

"Bryan," Rei said excitedly running to the door and opening it. Rei hugged him and Bryan hugged back.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked snickering at the sight of Tala. Tala and I were quiet. We didn't want to say anything and risk punishment.

"Hi, Bryan," Aiko said. (They had met after Rei's date).

"Hi," Bryan said back. "So what's going on?" He asked again. Rei whispered the situation into his ear. "Well then, I guess I came at the right time," Rei blushed and they turned to leave. Rei stopped him and whispered something into his ear again. "Oh that's right. Haruka, weren't we supposed to take you shopping?"

"Wha –"I started but was cut off by Bryan wrapping an arm around my waist. "Oh right, right. Stupid me," I said fisted my hand and punching myself in the head softly. "Sorry," I said apologetically to Aiko.

"Huh? C-can I go too," Tala asked.

"Sorry, no room," Bryan replied.

"Whatta ya mean 'no room'"

"I mean no room,"

"No room where?"

"At my sides," Bryan said showing off me and Rei, who he was holding on both sides of himself.

"Wait, Bryan!" Tala yelled as we turned and walked out of the building. He turned around and met Aiko's death glare, and sweat dropped.

* * *

"Thanks Bryan," I said walking into the apartment. "I had a great time."

"No problem," he said kissing Rei on the forehead.

"Bye Bryan," Rei said blushing a little.

"Later," he replied.

"Man, that was fun," I said to Rei as we entered the elevator.

"Ya, I told you he was fun," We exited the elevator and walked into the common floor. We saw and exhausted Tala lying on the sofa. The both of us started laughing hysterically. He was still wearing Rei's apron, but it looked stained and wet and Tala had got into a food fight.

"What happened?" Rei and I asked him.

**~Flashback ~Tala's POV~**

It was terrible. Aiko, the one that was supposed to be the nice, cool, and collected one, was treating me like I was a slave. First she made me put on this freaking apron, then she made me vacuum, and now, she is working me to death. And I, being the gentlemen that I am, is doing all this for her during her 'time of need.' And of course, since Rei and Haruka ditched me, I have to do everything myself.

"Tala! I'm hungry," she yelled.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked pissed at how she was taking advantage of my gentlemanliness.

"Make me some food dammit!" Aiko ordered me.

"Why the hell should I do that? Can't you make your own food?"

"DO IT, OR I'M GONNA TELL HARUKA AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT GETTING LAID IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!" Aiko warned him.

" Eh..EHH?! You wouldn't!" I said, my face feeling hot.

"Ohohoho, imagine Haruka when SHE'S on her cycle," Aiko replied deviously.

"OK, OK. FINE!" I said surprised at the fact I had sunk to her level. "Wait WHAT!!!"

"Yeah, she is way worse than I am and she will just make you do anything and everything she wants you to do. And she is extra irritated when she gets hers so I think that will be the perfect time to tell her that you upset me during a time like this."

I flinched, imagining all the horrible stuff she would do to me.

**~Tala's fantasy~**

Setting: A huge palace in the middle of nowhere. Back during the middle ages. The time of knights and princesses waiting for theirs.

"Ooooooh Talaaaaaa~" Princess Haruka called.

"Y-yes o wonderful ruler of everything sweet and beautiful," I said as I walked up to her throne.

"WHAT!!" her voice boomed. I flinched and looked up at her. "You got it wrong again you insolent creature. I am the "**Beautiful** ruler of everything sweet and _wonderful_" get it right, idiot."

"Y-yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am," I stammered.

"Ohohohohoho, **O **hohohohohoho," she laughed maniacally.

**~End Tala's fantasy~**

"Oh, but maybe if I finish on time, or earlier, I can get a **reward,**" I said aloud by accident, smiling and drooling at the thought of the beautiful princess Haruka in her fancy princess underwear.

"What!!!" Aiko yelled.

"D-did I say that out loud," I said cautiously.

"Uh huh," Aiko said nodding with a scary face. "Now. Get me something to eat, you **PERVERT**_**.**_" '_**Huh? Why did she put emphasis on pervert?**_' I thought. "Now pervy man."

"Y-yes ma'am," I said rushing towards the kitchen. '_**Now, what should I make her?**_´ I thought, trying to think of what girls like to eat. '_**Hmmm. Oh I know. Haruka is always drinking milkshakes, maybe Aiko will drink one.**_' I looked around the kitchen, searching for things you put in a milkshake. '_**Obviously milk**_´ I thought taking it out of the fridge and pouring it into the blender. '_**Now what else…fruits? Ya fruits. But what kind of fruits?**_' I looked around and saw bananas in the bowl on the counter and went over and picked one up. '_**Hmmm, I wonder if Haruka likes bananas?**_' I thought smiling and drooling again.

"What the hell are you smiling about _perv_?" Aiko yelled from the sofa.

"N-nothing," I said regaining my "cool"ness. I walked over to the blender, peeled the banana, and dumped it in along with the milk. I looked at the buttons wondering what each one meant. '_**Don't they all just mean mash things together?**_' I thought. _**'Oh well. It doesn't hurt to try'**_ I pressed the button that said puree and the blender turned on. '_**Hah, see this isn't so bad. I don't know why Kai –**_' Banana and milk started flying everywhere. The mixture got on the cabinets, on the floor, and on me. "Ugh, dammit!" I yelled.

"What's going on in there?" Aiko asked.

"N-nothing," I said. I turned off the blender and started cleaning up the mess. I worked quickly and quietly so Aiko wouldn't suspect anything. She walked over just as I had finished cleaning up and looked around and then into the blender.

"Where. Is. My. MILKSHAKE!!" She yelled. I looked into the mostly empty blender, trying to think of a good excuse of why there is barely anything there.

"I drank it," I blurted out quickly. She looked like she was about to explode. She raised her hand and pointed her finger towards the bathroom.

"Go clean it," She said demandingly. I looked at her with a blank face. "Now." She said menacingly. I got up and walked there only to be greeted by a bucket of stuff. I picked up the stuff and walked into the bathroom.

I started cleaning the tub when I tripped on the soap and accidentally turned on the water while trying to regain my balance. The water from the shower wet me everywhere and the soap and dirt got all over me too. Aiko came in again and just sighed. I got a towel and dried myself, spotted the hair gel and started redoing my hair.

After fixing my awesome hair, I went into the kitchen and saw Aiko with some yogurt. She looked pissed and I could smell why, the yogurt was expired. "Do you expect me to eat this crap!?" She yelled shoving it in my face.

"No I don't. If you don't want to eat it just throw it away." I said.

"You throw it away," she demanded. "Along with all the other things that are spoiled and expired because you forgot to close the fridge."

"No way. You throw it out,"

"Fine," she said and started throwing the expired yogurt, spoiled milk, and curdled cheese at me.

"Wha- what the fuck!" I yelled trying to dodge everything.

"Don't dodge perv, cuz I'm just gonna make you clean everything up anyway."

"Noooo!" I yelled as I started to shield the floor and walls from the disgusting food with my body.

**~End Flashback~**

"A-Aiko," he said.

"Well **we** had a good day," I said and Rei nodded.

"So what?" Tala said. "I just spent the day in HELL."

* * *

Yay there is chapter 8. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it as we had writing it. I think my favorite part to write was the flashback and Tala's fantasy. God he is such a pervert XD. I wonder if he knows that he can't actually get a **reward** if he completes Haruka's tasks xp

Actually, the original chapter had no flashback or fantasy, but Euphoria read it and asked what had happened while Haruka and Rei were away so we decided to write a flashback, the fantasy just came to me while I was writing the flashback. Now that is what you call inspiration XD

Well anyways, review please.

~Love Euphoria and Haruka~


	9. Chapter 8 Gives You HELL side H

(A/N) Hey readers it's me Haruka. I decided to do a Haruka side of gives you hell cuz people wanted it. I came up with the plot while listening to music in the car on my way somewhere (I forgot where) XD. Yes just like Euphoria, we come up with things at the randomest times. So like I said, this is Haruka's version of the story. It is pure hormones at work here so don't pity Haruka, pity Tala. Sorry for the late update, after I came up with the plot I just got writers block and I was really sick for a while so that just made it worse

So enjoy and thank you to **Alice's-Love** and **chocolatexloverx16** for reviewing

* * *

Haruka walked into the common room where Me, Rei, and Kai were seated. She looked exhausted, as usual, and walked towards the kitchen completely ignoring our existences.

"There is no MILK!!" she yelled. "How the hell am I sposed to eat my cereal without MILK!?" she shouted rhetorically.

"Don't look at me," Kai said. "I just own the place. You guys are the ones who do the housework."

"Don't look at me," I said. "I always leave enough for your cereal,"

"I think Tala drank the last of it," Rei said. "He came in last night and made himself some hot chocolate and then drank the leftover milk straight from the carton," he said in disgust. "By the way, what's wrong with you this morning? You're acting weird." Haruka looked at him menacingly.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me!" she yelled her menacing look changing to one of sadness. "Nothing is wrong with me. Why would you say something is wrong with me?" she wailed.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying how you are being much louder than usual,"

"So what? Now you're saying I'm LOUD!"

"No, no I'm not saying that,"

"Then what are saying?" she asked. Just then the door to the common room opened and in walked Mr. Man whore in all his whoriness* looking well rested and in only sweat pants.

"Morning," he said to Rei and Kai. "Morning beautifuls," he said to me and Haruka.

"BASTARD!!" Haruka yelled. "You drank all the MILK!!" she screamed throwing the empty milk jug at Tala, hitting him on the head. I laughed.

"What the hell? Why are you so -" he stopped mid sentence, contemplating. His faced morphed into one of terror. He ran over to Haruka, who was now behind the couch, and kneeled and started hugging her legs. "I'm so sorry princess. Please forgive me," he pleaded. Haruka stood looking at how stupid Tala looked and how ridiculous he sounded. A mischievous smile spread across Haruka's face.

"Oh, Tala, how could you?" she said sobbingly. "You know I always have cereal in the morning. How could you not save me any MILK? Even a little would have been fine," she sobbed.

"Don't cry. D-don't cry," he said getting up and grabbing her shoulders. "I'll go get you some more,"

"R-really," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ya, I'll go right now," he said heading for the door.

"Wait, Tala!" she yelled. "While you're there, can you get me some other things?" She took out a piece of paper from on top of the kitchen counter and walked towards him.

"Huh?" Tala read the list out loud. "Chocolate, apple juice, cupcakes, brownies. What the hell, it's all junk -" he stopped mid sentence. "What's this last one? Sanitary n-napkin," he stuttered. "No. No way!" he yelled. "There is no way I am getting this stuff!"

Haruka looked at him as he threw the list on the floor. "You're so mean Tala!" she yelled sobbing. "I just ask you to buy me a few simple things and you just completely refuse to do it for me. I hate you!" she yelled and ran out the door and into the elevator. Rei, Kai, and I glared at him.

"What?" he said annoyed. We continued to glare at him, our eyes saying 'how could you do that to her?' "Fine!" he yelled walking out the door.

* * *

**~Tala's POV~**

I walked into the common and saw Haruka lying on the couch, watching MTV. I sighed. She continued to pay attention to the TV. I sighed louder. This time, she turned to look at me. "Hey," I said cautiously. "I got your...stuff," she looked over as I took the 'stuff' out of the bag and tossed it at her. "Now stop acting bitchy," I walked to the kitchen to put away her milk and junk food.

"Idiot!!" Haruka yelled. I turned my head quickly and saw the bag of sanitary napkins flying towards me. "This is the wrong kind!"

"Well how was I supposed to know which ones you wanted? You just wrote sanitary napkins on the freaking paper!" I yelled back. "Do you know how much trouble I went through to get those?"

**~Flashback~**

I walked through the super market, heading towards the girls aisle. _**'I've been here a bunch of times to pick up girls but now I have to pick something up for a girl'**_ I thought depressed. I walked through the aisle and saw some girls. _**'Hello'**_ I thought spying a cute blond. _**'She's blonder than Haruka. Must have a smaller brain. Awesome!'**_I walked casually over to her when I spotted Haruka's stuff. _**'Damn. What do I do? Pretty girl, or die'**_the answer was pretty simple.

I picked up one and turned to walk out of the aisle and get home as soon as possible. "Oh, is that for your girlfriend?" hot blond girl asked.

"What? Oh no. She's just a friend," I said winking at her. She giggled.

"Oh ok," she said and walked away. _**'No don't go pretty lady'**_ I thought watching her awesome ass as she left the aisle. I sighed and walked out too.

The 'stuff' was the last thing I got so I headed to the checkout counter to pay her Haruka's crap.

The check out girl was an old woman. _**'They all seem to be old women these days'**_ I thought disappointedly. The old lady looked at me strangely. "Girlfriend?"

"Friend." I said quickly. "Just. Friends." She looked at me weirdly and handed me my stuff which I couldn't take from her fast enough.

I walked out of the super market and towards my (Kai's) hotrod, and to my surprise, I saw Kai. "Girlfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"What the fuck man?! Really?!" Kai just walked away smiling. _**'Bastard. He just loves messing with people' **_I got on the hotrod and put Haruka's stuff in the back and drove towards the apartment.

**~End Flashback~**

"Oh, Tala," she said tears welling up. "I'm so sorry. You went through all of that for me and I was acting like such a bitch!" she yelled running and hugging me. She started crying super loudly that Rei heard and came down.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Rei!" she yelled towards him. "I missed you!"

"But I was only gone a few minutes,"

"I still missed you. What I can't miss you even though you've been gone for a few minutes huh, is that it?"

"N-no, I missed you too Haru-chan," Rei said trying not to make her angry.

"Anyway," I said trying to change the subject. "Where are Kai and Aiko?" I asked.

"Aiko went to the mall and Kai was going to meet her there," Haruka said. _**'Bastard'**_ I thought remembering what he had done.

"She is not my girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Huh?" Haruka asked. "Did you say something?"

"What? Pfft no, maybe you're hearing things Haruka," I said trying to play it off.

"Maybe I am," she said sticking out her tongue. She walked over to the sofa and sat down watching TV again. I casually walked over and sat down next to her. _**'Time to earn my reward'**_ I thought.

"Does anyone want something from the bakery?" Rei asked from the kitchen.

"No Rei! So…Haruka," I started, putting my arm up and grabbing her shoulder. She jumped. "Do you…need anything?" She looked down covering her red face and shook her head no. "Are you sure?" She nodded yes. "Do you want a **snack**, maybe a…**banana** and strawberry milkshake? Or maybe just a **banana**?" I asked putting emphasis on **certain** words.

"N-no, I'm fine," she said still looking down. I moved my head so I could see her face. It was bright red and her eyes were open. _**'Damn she looks cute!'**_ I thought getting excited. _**'Gotta hurry up and make her happy so I can get my reward'**_ I thought getting even more excited.

"Ok, ok," I said keeping my hand on her shoulder. "So you really don't want anything? No food, no drinks, no fantasies you want to make happen," I said "coolly."

"What?!" she asked surprised. _**'I knew that would get her'**_ "Is that what you want?" she asked a little upset. "You perverted little whore!" she yelled getting up from the couch.

"I'll have you know…I'm not little," I said winking at her. She clenched her fists and looked at me menacingly. "Damn. Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you're angry," I said checking her up and down. "Really shows off your boobs,"

"Oh. You really think so?" she asked looking down at her chest.

"Hells yea," I said getting really excited.

"Well…I'm sure there are other parts of me…that look sexy when I'm angry," she said seductively, bringing her face closer to mine and straddling my lap.

"I'm sure there are," I said back, accepting her invitation.

"Hey. Why are you offering to do things for me?" she asked in that same seductive voice.

"Cuz I'm sure if I do…I'll get a **reward**," I said putting emphasis on reward.

"Oh, really?" she asked cutely. I nodded. "You still wanna see 'em?"

"Hells yea,"

"Yeah, well," she started. I looked at her with anticipation and putting my hands on her waist. "YOU WON'T GET TO SEE THEM ANY TIME SOON FRIGGIN' **PERV**!!!" she yelled in my face. She got up and threw a pillow at me. "Oh, and you know what?" she asked sitting on her knees next to me. "you wouldn't be able to get a reward even if I didn't realize what you were doing. You know why?"

"What do you mean. Why can't I get my reward?" I asked getting angry.

"Because," she said leaning closer to me. "The "thing" doesn't stop for a whole week," she whispered in my ear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled.

* * *

I collapsed onto the sofa just as Aiko and Kai walked in the room. I was put through a worse hell than when Aiko had her thingy. First, Haruka told me I couldn't get a reward no matter what I did. Then, she made me clean the bathrooms, which included throwing out the trash, and made me clean the common room and her room, although I wasn't allowed to touch anything I still managed to take a peek at some things. Finally, she made me run to the store every time she finished her crap.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Kai asked smugly as Aiko went to the kitchen for a snack. _**'Heh, I'm not about to let you be satisfied Kai'**_

"Why yes, I did. I had an amazing time with Haruka," I said victoriously.

"Oh really? Hey, why is there a spot on the carpet?!" he said loudly. _**'What the hell is he doing?'**_ I wondered.

"What!!" Haruka yelled from the bathroom. "A spot! I thought I told you to clean the friggin common room and you can't even do that," I sighed and gave Kai a death glare. "Blah, blah blah blah blah blah, blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah,"

"Yes Haruka," I said dreadfully.

"PRINCESS Haruka,"

"Yes princess Haruka, sorry princess Haruka," I said heading to get the cleaning supplies with laughter filling the common room. _**'Bastards. Just you wait'**_ I thought mischievously.

* * *

well that is chapter 8 side H hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the REALLY late update. I promise it will never take this long again. But like all writers, writers block struck xp. Well I'm pretty sure that this one was really funny too, it just came to me out of nowhere and just kept coming in little bits. And Haruka was really brave, well hormones do make you do incredible things.

*Whoriness is just a word I made up using whore and iness.

And about the "thing" lasting a week, I'm not sure how long other peoples are cuz my friends say like 3-4 days or 4-5 but mine is a whole week so I just used that as a reference thing, just so you know and so I can maybe clear up some things. (if it's too much info I'm sorry)

please review

~Love Haruka and Eu~phoria


	10. Chapter 9 Jealous Much Part 3

Warnings: Swearing

Disclaimer: we do not own it.

A/N: Haruka here and YAYS! It is finally here. Jealous Much Part 3!! From now on the story will have more of a story plot thing. Everything will be related instead of the usual stuff that have nothing to do to each other and it will start sounding like a story YAY!! They will also have ALOT more drama then the other ones so hope you like drama XD Enjoy

and sorry for the late update, I had alot of homework and none of it had to do with the computer, sadly. Hopefully it won't happen again

Thankies to **Alice's-Love** and **chocolatexloverx16** for reviewing

* * *

It was getting late, the sun was going down and Aiko and Haruka were bored to tears. They had done nothing all day. At first they thought it would be a fun doing nothing, but their minds quickly changed. "Hey ladies," Tala said bursting through the door of the common room. "Get sexy, we're going clubbing!" he said rushing out the door to go change. The girls just stared in surprise.

"Go and get dressed you two," Kai said calmly. "Something nice," he said turning and leaving. The girls turned to stare at each other.

"Woooooooo!!" The girls yelled together.

"Party!" yelled Haruka jumping up and down.

"No not a party, a club," Aiko said correcting her friend excitedly.

"…" Haruka looked confused. "Club!!" she yelled jumping up and down again. The two ran to their rooms and got changed.

* * *

The club was colorful, bright, and loud. _**'Alright!'**_ Haruka thought as she got inside. Her baby blue, spaghetti strap dress brushed against her calves as she walked in looking like a kid in a candy store. _**'This is great!'**_ Aiko thought walking in looking sophisticated in her strapless, black dress that ended just above her knee.

"Man, this place is awesome," Tala said walking in after them. He was wearing dark blue, straight legged jeans, a sleeveless, red shirt, and a black leather jacket on top.

"Just don't do anything to embarrass me," Kai said in his normal emotionless tone. Compared to Tala, he was dressed very simple. A blue, sleeveless V-neck with his signature baggy pants. "And you guys be careful," he said to the girls.

"Uh-huh, sure!" they both yelled happily. The two tried to keep their composure and look like adults as they sat down at the bar.

"Wow, this place seems cool, huh, Haruka?" Aiko asked as she sipped on her cranberry juice.

"Seriously. I'm surprised we got in," Haruka exclaimed almost spilling her apple juice she had been drinking like a child. _**'Too bad Kai won't let us drink alcohol'**_ they both thought disappointedly. The two seventeen year olds looked over at Kai who was mingling with some guys, and Tala flirting with some drunken girls. _**'Ugh, typical'**_ Haruka thought.

"Haruka!" Aiko yelled trying to get her attention.

"Wha?" Haruka said snapping out of her trance like state.

"Meet these guys, they all seem really cool," She said to her, bringing over two guys that were pretty good looking.

"Hey," they both said.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Haruka said trying to look interested even though she was too busy looking over at Tala.

"Well, I was wondering if you two girls were interested in going to my yacht?" said the tall blonde one.

"Oh, umm…" Aiko said looking at Kai. "Let me check with my friend over there. Hey Kai, can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Hm?" he said to her, waving to a friend.

"We'll go," Haruka yelled urgently pulling Aiko away from Kai, rushing towards the door. Aiko dragged her back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked accusingly.

"What? It's nothing," Haruka said trying to walk towards the door. Her efforts proved fruitless when Aiko took control and dragged her to the bar.

"I thought you liked Tala, why are you so eager to go with those guys?" she asked concerned. _**'She didn't even want to talk to those guys in the first place'**_ she thought.

"Whatever, I just wanna leave," she said trying to escape again.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Tala?" Aiko asked.

"…No, not really," Haruka started. "It's just…I don't think he likes me. What's the point of trying if he doesn't like me back?" she said somewhat depressed.

"What?! He totally likes you," Aiko said reassuringly. "Don't worry,"

"I don't believe you," Haruka said looking over to where Tala was. He was talking with two girls. Both of them were wearing tube tops, mini skirts, fishnet stockings, and stiletto heels. _**'Sluts'**_ Haruka thought. Aiko looked over to see what Haruka was staring at and noticed Tala with the two girls. Not wanting to watch Tala flirt with two other girls, Haruka got up to leave but Aiko grabbed her and pushed her back onto her chair.

"Don't worry, he's not serious about them," Aiko said.

"Then how do you know he's not serious about me," Haruka retorted.

"Never mind that, what about me and Kai?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"You lucky bitch, he's like totally crazy about you!" Haruka exclaimed with jealousy in her voice.

"What? No way. Not possible." Aiko said in disbelief, her face turning red.

"Yes possible. You never hear him talking about 'hot girls' around you do you?"

"T-true, let's just get a drink,"

"Fine," she said taking a sip of her apple juice. Just then, Tala came over to them holding the two girls by the waist, their breasts pressing against his arms. This sight only made Haruka angrier.

"You two go dance alright," Tala said removing his arms from their waists. "So what's up?" he asked. Haruka stayed quiet and tried not to look at him. Aiko just smiled, not saying anything either. "What?" he asked. Haruka and Aiko still ignored him.

"She is really upset." Aiko said in her best concerned voice. "I think you should just leave her alone,"

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you, you bastard, ass, man whore!" Haruka yelled, and with that she stormed off to some distant corner of the club. Tala followed her. He had never seen her act like that before. Just as Tala left to follow Haruka, Kai went over to Aiko.

"What's with them?" he asked, sitting in Haruka's chair. Aiko explained what had happened with Haruka's tantrum and Tala's whores.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure he has some feelings for her," Kai said.

"How do you figure?" Aiko asked curiously.

"He talks about her all the time. How cute she is. How great her ass looks in those jeans. If she likes bananas."

"Oh really?" she said giggling at that last thing.

"But still," he said skeptically. Aiko looked at him.

* * *

Tala finally caught up to Haruka grabbing her shoulder and turning her. "What's with you?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk to you," she said.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I don't wanna," she said childishly.

"Tell me," Tala said getting angrier.

"No! Now leave me alone!" she screamed. Her hand hit Tala's cheek, and she ran back to the bar. She stopped a few feet away after seeing Aiko and Kai chatting up a storm. _**'That's great'**_ she thought sarcastically. She turned and walked towards the door not wanting to disturb them. There she got stopped by none other than her good friend, Mark. He looked absolutely adorable in his jeans, and sleeveless hoody. They started to talk and Haruka tried to forget what had just happened.

Tala walked over to Kai and Aiko, fury on his face. "Where's Haruka?" he asked interrupting your conversation.

"What the hell, Tala? Weren't you just with her?" Kai said furious.

"No, I haven't seen her since she stormed off," Aiko said worriedly.

"Why's your cheek red?" Kai asked.

"Its nothing,"

"Tell us," Aiko and Kai demanded.

"No, I don't wanna," he said imitating Haruka.

"Dammit Tala, tell us!" Kai yelled.

"That bitch slapped me,"

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Nothing. I just asked what was wrong and she just slapped me,"

"You fucking asshole!" Kai said.

"What?!" Tala was just about ready to beat the crap out of Kai when he saw Haruka talking to some guy. He walked over trying to calm himself down. "Hey," he said in his "cool" voice. Haruka ignored him and just kept talking to Mark, who looked at Tala smugly. "Hey," he said raising his voice, but still maintaining his "cool"ness. Haruka turned to face him and then walked away, followed by Mark who gave Tala an 'in your face' look. _**'Che*'**_ Tala thought seething with rage. He walked over to the bar, and was surprised to see Kai alone.

* * *

Aiko walked through the club looking for her friend who had previously attacked Tala. After a while of frantic searching she finally found her. "Haruka," she said with relief running to her friend who was talking to an adorable someone. _**'Lucky'**_ she thought. She looked upset but happy at the same time. _**'Probably from talking to Mr. Adorable'**_ As she got closer she realized who the adorable someone was. _**'No way'**_ she thought giggling alittle to herself..

"Hey," Haruka said.

"You ok? Do you wanna leave?" she asked.

"Yup, and yeah," Haruka replied. She turned and said goodbye to Mark, giving him a big hug. "Ok, Let's go," She walked towards Aiko and grabbing her arm, holding onto it as they headed for the exit.

"Oh, hold on." Aiko said changing directions, dragging Haruka with her. "I have to tell Kai that we are leaving," Haruka went along with her, that is, until she saw who was sitting with Kai, Mr. bastard, ass, man whore.

"No," Haruka said pulling Aiko towards the door. "You can text him, now let's go," Aiko tried to pull Haruka towards Kai, but Haruka kept resisting. The two kept struggling until Aiko saw Ike walk by Tala and kai giving them death glare as he passed.

"Ok, you're right. Let's go," she said quickly pulling Haruka and running towards the door. _**'What the fuck is he doing here?'**_ Aiko had no problem with Ike, she just didn't want to see him HERE.

* * *

As the two girls entered the common room, they were laughing hysterically as they recalled the conversation they had in the cab.

**~Flashback~**

"To building 503," Aiko said out of breath.

"Yes ma'am," said the cab driver.

"So what changed your mind?" Haruka asked. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't my tugging."

"You will never guess who I saw,"

"Was it Ike? It was Ike wasn't it? Why didn't you say Hi?"

"How did you know?" Aiko said flabbergasted.

"Mark told me. He said that they came together, but I didn't see them together. He said that he REALLY wanted to see you so he dragged Mark to the club."

"Then how come I didn't see him until just now?"

"That's because he was looking for you. Then he saw Kai and followed him, but he saw Kai approach you and didn't feel like starting anything in the club. Plus he was afraid of what Kai would do to him." Haruka said laughing. Aiko joined in the laughing at how stupid Ike sounded in Haruka's story. They laughed all the way home, annoying the heck out of the driver.

**~Present~**

They sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, trying to calm themselves down. When they did, they flipped the channel and started watching pokemon. "Damn, Pikachu is so cute," Aiko said.

"Yeah, I wish we had one of our own," replied Haruka. All of a sudden, Aiko's cellphone started ringing. "I'll get it," Haruka sing-songed as she lunged to grab the phone before Aiko did. "Hello? Huh? Oh, ok," she said, then hung up the phone. Her seemingly calm expression changed to one of excitement. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" she yelled

"What happened?" Aiko asked.

"Rei,"

"What? What happened to Rei?" she asked getting concerned.

"He's, he's" Aiko was on the edge of her seat wondering what it was that was going on with Rei. "He's spending the night at Bryan's!" Haruka yelled, all her excitement pouring out.

Just then, the door to the common room opened. Tala and Kai walked in, completely and totally drunk. "Dude, we like heard talking," Kai said slurring his words.

"And (hic) screaming," Tala said.

"Who was screaming?" Kai asked, his words still slurred.

"We were," Haruka and Aiko said together.

"Oh really? (hic) What were you (hic) yelling about (hic)?" Tala asked.

"Nothing, go away drunkie," Haruka said rushing off to the kitchen. Tala followed her.

"Let's leave them alone," Kai said grabbing Aiko's hand. The two exited the common room and made their way down to the first floor were Kai pointed out a door. Not just any door. The door to his room.

* * *

Well this chapter was fun to right. Originally Mark was some random hottie but I decided to change it to Mark and also put in some Ike to try and make it funnier. Poor Tala, doesn't he know not to mess with a girl when she is pissed. That is the last mistake you want to make dear perverted Tala X3

The first part, where Tala and Kai tell them to get ready and Haruka shouts party and then club, was my favorite cuz I was reading it to Euphoria and she told me that it sounded like something I would do X3 Ahh how I loves her, always making me feel like I'm crazy =)

Well ANYWAYS hope you enjoyed the somewhat drama and hating of this chapter. Whaaaat? You did? Well good, there is plenty more hate and drama and sexiness coming your way XD.


	11. Ch10 DAmn you look good and I'm drunk!

Warnings: Swearing, Drama, and slight Lemon (ok maybe not a SLIGHT lemon, maybe more of a real lemon)

Disclaimer: We do not own

A/N: Well this was fun to write, at least for Euphoria cuz she was the one who wrote this. Like the warning says its not really a lemon but it still kind of is. I know some people hated the cliffhanger (I hate them too) but we put that in there cuz it is one of the few we will put in, but hopefully i updated soon enough so that people won't die wondering what happens next lol (I know because I do that too). Apperently the whole chapter name won't fit so we will only be putting in what you see as the name but this is the Haruka side to the story, next chapter will be the Aiko side.

Well, I don't really know what else to write because the title says it all so...enjoy

Thank you **Alice's-Love** and **chocolatexloverx16** for reviewing

* * *

As Kai and Aiko left the room, Tala and Haruka were left alone in the common room. "Sooo...Haruka~!" Tala said playfully.

"What?" Haruka said.

"Let's have some F~UUUN!" Tala exclaimed. _**'Oh, my gosh! What does he mean by "fun?" OK, no, he could be joking. Besides, he's probably waay too drunk...Calm down Haruka, maybe he's just -'**_ Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by a very strong pair of arms pushing her down on the floor of the common room. "My God...Haruka, I can't believe how you look in the moonlight," Tala said with drooping eyes.

"Umm...thanks," was all Haruka could say, her face turning red. Haruka's heart was beating so hard she thought that Tala could hear it.

"Man, I'm so wasted...but I'm just dying to kiss you Haruka,"

"Oh please, don't give me that B.S., you flirt and make out with every girl you see,"

"...yeah but, I only do that to make you jealous," he said with hiccups inbetween.

"Well it FRIGGIN' worked alright!" Haruka said angrily.

"Aww, poor baby, lemme make it better," Tala said with a teasing smile. He then leaned in and kissed her with full force, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Instead of struggling, Haruka moaned in response, closing her eyes. "Hehe, looks like you're enjoying the kiss," Tala stated with lustful eyes.

"Mmm," she said quietly.

"OK then, onto better things," then he proceeded to swirl his tongue around hers in circles and biting her lips gently. She wanted to take some control so she pushed him down while sucking in his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from there to his collarbone.

"Umm,,can you?" she said pointing to his shirt.

"Oh-yeah sure," Tala said breathlessly. He pulled his shirt over his head and quickly did the same to Haruka. "OH HOLY FUCK!" Tala said, his eyes roaming her pocelain skin and staring at her lacy pink bra.

"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself," she said blushing and rubbing her hand over his sculpted abs. **_'Oh my god, he's so frickin' hot!'_** thought Haruka. **_'Wow, I wanna see her totally naked'_**thought Tala. Before Haruka could continue, Tala switched positions ending up on top again.

"I love you," he said in a slurred voice. Haruka blushed and said, "I...um..." she was messing up what she was gonna say.

"Shh," Tala said placing a finger over her pink lips, "No more talking, more kissing," At that, Tala reached over to her bra and tried to unhook it, but she stopped him. Then, he moved down and started to slowly pull her pants down revealing matching pink lacy underwear, and slowly started to pull those down, but she stopped him again. She decided to pull his jeans ALL the way down exposinghis black boxers and his obviously hard member.

"Ohhh~" Haruka said, a a shy smile coming across her face. "C-can I touch it?" she asked innocently.

Tala gulped loudly and said "Yeah, s-sure," Haruka began to stroke his boxer covered member slowly, but suddenly Tala hit the floor...HARD.

"Tala! Tala!" Haruka yelled frantically. She saw him face down, smiling, drooling, and fast asleep.

"Tala you asshole! How could you do all that stuff to me and let me do all that stuff to you and then just fall asleep?!" She yelled, not fully satisfied. Her face softened. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she went to watch tv.

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter is shorter than i thought it would be when i typed it up. It took 2 whole pages when i read it on the paper. Apparently composition notebook paper can't hold a whole lot. Well I know people wanted to see what would happen with Aiko and Kai but we decided to put this one first.

Hopefully Euphoria's first attempt at a slight lemon was good, I thought so anyway. And don't worry everyone, you will find out what happens with Aiko and Kai next chapter AND you will be able to read MY first attempt at a slight lemon too.

Look forward to it! XD ~Euphoria and Haruka~


	12. Ch10 Damn you look and I'm drunk Aiko

Warnings: swearing, Slight lemon

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

A/N:Well its finally time for you all to read my makeshift lemon. Hopefully its as good as Euphoria's. I tried really hard to write this and its the same length as Euphoria's, I honestly thought that mine would be longer, probably because I reread it and fixed up a few things, but I kept most of the good parts so i guess thats good. Ok this is Aiko's side and it is happening at the same time as Haruka's ordeal, maybe alittle later because they have to go down to the first floor and then Kai and his key (you'll see). And I've got nothing else to say so enjoy the chapter.

Thankies to **chocolatexloverx16** for reviewing

* * *

Kai took Aiko to his floor. Nobody had ever been there. It was Kai's and nobody wanted to enter because they were afraid of what he might do to them. Kai took out a keychain with 2 keys, one for the apartment and the other for his room. He picked one up and tried to put it into the key slot, missing each time. "Y-you want me to help?" Aiko asked reaching for the key.

"NO! DOn't fucking touch it!" he yelled finally getting the key in the slot. **_'God, looks like someone's alittle grumpy pants'_** Aiko thought alittle annoyed. He turned it and inside looked incredible.

It was huge. A bed was located in the corner, a king size, and a flat screen TV. In the middle of the wall, a sofa situated in front of it a good distance away. A table and chair was there too. A strereo was in the corner next to the door. The carpet was a cream color and the walls white. **_'OMG'_** Aiko thought as looked around.

Kai dragged her into the room unable to walk in a straight line. She stood in front of the sofa, admiring the huge TV and soft apolstry. "Hey Kai-" she started only to be cut off by two arms wrapping around her. Kai turned her around and kissed her passionately. Her heart started pounding fast.

Their lips parted, Kai's eyes were soft and Aiko's face was red. Kai brought her closer for another kiss. He held her tigher, pushing her chest against his. The kiss was more passionate then the one before. After a few seconds to take in what was happening, Aiko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately.

They parted for oxygen, Aiko's face red. Kai brought her closer again, but this time missed her lips and went to her neck. KAi's hands moved south and he reached to grope her butt. Aiko squealed in surprise and delight at the sudden actions. "No, stop," she said pushing Kai away. She stood in front of the sofa, placing her hands on the head, breathing in and out trying to calm down.

"Don't try and run,"Kai said, his hand reaching for the zipper of her strapless dress that she had refused to take off when they got home because she said it was comfy. Theother hand moved under an arm and grabbed her chest. With Aiko distracted by the fondling, Kai successfully unzipped the dress and got it off her. She flinched as both his arms grabbed her from under her strapless bra.

"No, stop," she said, her breathing getting heavier. Kai started to kiss her neck again as he continued groping her. **_'Kai'_** she thought. He removed his hands and took off his shirt and pants.

Once he was only in his boxers, he turned Aiko and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two began kissing again. This time, Kai put his tongue in her mouth and sought out hers.

As they kissed, Kai slowly pushed Aiko towards the bed. he moved his hands upto her shoulders and lowered the two of them down gently. They parted for oxygen again and then started to kiss. KAi brought his hands under her reaching for the clips on her bra. He tried undoing them, but was stopped by Aiko. He then went and started kissing her neck again.

"Kai," she moaned. A shudder raced down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her skin. She wrapped her arms around him, palming the soft, warm, and somewhat sweaty skin. Kai moved his lips upward towards hers, kissing the soft, warm, sweaty skin that he had been wanting to see, and feel, for a while now.

Once at her lips, Kai gave her a gentle peck before raising himself up and looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were half closed, face red, hair everywhere. Her breathing slowed as she came down from her orgasm, or what she thought was an orgasm, enduced high. Kai's eyes slowly began to close. his body was lowering, getting closer to Aiko's. Then Kai collapsed. His drunkness finally caught up to him and he passed out on top of Aiko.

Aiko, not realizing what was going on, closed her eyes and fell asleep under him, exhausted from the events that had just happened

* * *

Well, here is the chapter. It was fun writing this but since it was my first lemon I needed alot of inspiration. You probably won't see another lemon or slight lemon anytime soon because even though we have planned on doing some, we don't know when we are going to put it into the story.

Look forward to the next chapter cuz there is gonna be ALOT of drama in it XD so be prepared.

Hope you enjoyed. ~Love Haruka and Euphoria~


	13. Chapter 11 Jealous Much Part 4

Warnings: Cursing, maybe some suggestive language (I don't know)

Disclaimer: We no own it

A/N: Hey, Haruka here and well I'm glad to see people were surprised by the slight lemons, we are happy to see that they weren't total failures. Well it's another jealous much, this one has waaaaaay more drama then the last, but I have geniusly placed some humor too. Sorry for the late update. (Explanation at the end. Please do not skip forward as you will ruin the chapter.)

Thank you **chocolatexloverx16** and **Alice's-Love **for reviewing

**

* * *

**

~Haruka's POV~

The common floor was full of life, Kai was making his coffee, taking glances at Aiko, who was looking for her soda, every once in a while. Tala was in the bathroom doing who-knows-what, and I was reading manga on the sofa. Rei was in his room cleaning it. _**'Damn'**_ I thought as I remembered the conversation we had yesterday when he got home from Bryan's.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey guys," said Rei as he entered the apartment. The girls stood in front of him, Aiko with a smile, and Haruka about to explode from excitement.

"So what-"

"OMG what happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Haruka yelled cutting off Aiko off and running to Rei and grabbing his hands.

"Nothing really," he said smiling.

"LIAR!" Haruka yelled accusingly. "Something happened didn't it. You went over for a reason right? And Bryan asked you to come right?" she said angrily.

"Nothing happened, and yeah, Bryan asked me to go over," Haruka leaned in excitedly and Aiko walked a little closer too. "He wanted me to help him out because he had a really bad cold and couldn't clean or cook or anything like that."

The girls stayed silent. "EHHHHHHHHH?!"

**~End Flashback~**

It was the second day after "it" happened. Kai and Aiko were acting like nothing happened and refuse to tell us anything except "nothing happened." Of course Tala and I knew they were lying, we could tell that Aiko and Kai were looking at each other more than they had been before.

As for me and Tala, we ignored each other afterwards. We didn't deny that we did anything neither did we admit it, we didn't have to, whenever they brought up the subject with us Tala threatened to kill them with whatever he had in his hand at the time, and I would start whining and screaming to try and change the subject. But they knew, they knew that something had happened, _**'But we will never tell'**_I thought slyly.

**~Aiko's POV~**

Tala walked by the kitchen to get to the door to leave. _**'What is he doing?'**_ I wondered, then it hit me _**'Oh, no'**_ I knew something was gonna happen and I could tell Haruka was mad. Kai and I stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on with Haruka after we heard the door slam. After feeling the killing intent in the air coming from Haru-chan I started stuttering as I asked, "Wh-what happened?"

**~Haruka's POV~**

"He has a date," I said, ready to tear my manga in half. It was obvious what Aiko and Kai were thinking **"That idiot is gonna die." **I felt like crap and my face showed it. I was emotionless and I could feel the sting of angry tears mixed with tears of jealousy. I turned and saw their faces and I'm sure they were concerned about me.

The room was extremely quiet. I got up and walked out of the common room, not wanting to be there anymore. I leaned my back on the door and let a few tears fall. It was still silent inside the room. "Do you think she is going to commit suicide?" I heard Kai ask. Then I heard the sound of a hand hitting an arm and knew Aiko had hit Kai. I got off the door and started my trek to the mall.

(line)

At the mall, I started doing my favorite thing to do at a mall, walk around the food court. "Haruka?" A familiar voice said. I turned to see who was calling me. It was Mark. It was hard not to notice him, he was running towards me waving his arm like a crazy person.

"Hey," I said sounding like Kai.

"Huh?" he said confused. "What's wrong," he asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," I said turning my head away from him.

"Oh. OK," he said with a concerned look on his face. We started walking around the mall, side by side in silence. "Hey," Mark said breaking the silence. "They have this new outdoor addition to the mall with café's and a bunch of other stuff, wanna walk around there?" he asked blushing bright red. I nodded 'sure' and we headed outside.

Outside, we saw a lot of café's and food places and found one we decided to go and eat at. We got our food, then walked to one of the outdoor tables with our "snacks." "Hey, Mark," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" I asked not looking at him but instead looking down, the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Sure," he said. "Anything," he grabbed my hand and held it softly. I felt the heat rush to my face and I could tell that he was blushing too.

I told him about what had happened at the bar, about me doubting Tala, and what happened afterwards, and as I told him, he started getting angry and when I told him what happened this morning, he just got angrier. "So, do you still like him?" he asked with a serious face and tone. I stayed silent and put my head on the table so he couldn't see me crying. Mark moved closer and started patting me on the back consolingly.

"You're better off without that man whore anyway," he said, smiling softly. I giggled a little, stifling it so that Mark couldn't hear. _**'He is a man whore, isn't he?"**_ I thought. "Hey, I know," Mark said taking out his phone. I looked at him curiously. _**'What's he gonna do?'**_ I thought. He dialed a number and put the phone by his ear.

"What are you-"

"Yeah. Ike, it's Mark," he said cutting me off. "Yeah, I think you should go visit Aiko at her apartment," I looked at him surprised. "Yeah, I heard she **really** wants to see you," he looked at me with a big grin on his face. "You don't believe me? Fine, Haruka can tell you then," he said and gave me the phone.

**"Hello?"** I looked at Mark, smiling a little.

"Yeah, she saw you at the bar and hasn't stopped talking about you since," I said playing along. Mark stifled his laughter so that Ike couldn't hear it. I motioned for him to come closer so that we could both hear.

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yes I'm sure, now hang up and go to the apartment," I demanded. We heard the call end sound and erupted into laughter, I grabbed onto Mark for support.

"Man, forget singer, you could be an actress," he said still laughing.

"That was my second choice, and man we are so mean," I said still laughing. "I can't wait to see their faces when I get back. And you can come too,"

"Awesome," We laughed for a few more minutes then went back inside to get another drink. I was feeling much better until we walked back outside again. I saw Tala standing right across the road that led to some more shops. He was with his date, she had huge double d's and a shirt that barely covered them and tight leather pants, a smug smile was on Tala's face. We looked at each other but I quickly turned my head.

Then he turned to his date and kissed her. _**'What?!' **_I thought sadly. Mark glared at him. "Bastard," he said under his breath. He grabbed me and pulled me into a big passionate hug and made sure Tala saw before pulling me somewhere else, tears of anger and jealousy in my eyes.

**~Aiko~**

We were watching TV when we heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to see who it was, Kai just kept staring at the TV.

Downstairs, I saw Ike. "Ike?" I said opening the door.

"Hi," he said blushing. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Come in," he walked in and I took him up to the common room. Kai got up when he saw me walk in with Ike and started walking towards me.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen **Aiko**?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Sure," I said. "Just watch TV, I'll be there in a minute, k," I said to Ike.

"Why is he here?" Kai asked when we got to the kitchen.

"Cuz I let him in,"

"Why?" He asked getting pissed. _**'Awww, he is getting jealous' **_I thought giggling.

"Because we haven't talked in a while and after 'that' happened, you shouldn't worry," I said winking.

"Fine," he said looking away. He left got his room and I walked back to the sofa. I sat down next to Ike and we continued watching TV and making small talk.

**~Haruka~**

We walked around the outside mall some more until Tala and his date 'coincidentally' ran into us. "Hey," Tala said in his "cool" voice and a smug smirk on his face.

"Leave," Mark said coldly.

"I wasn't talking to you pansy," Tala said angrily.

"Whore," Mark spat back.

"What?!" Tala's date said.

"Not you!" Tala yelled.

"Well," she said and looked at me with jealousy on her face.

"Come on Haruka," Mark said grabbing my arm.

"Hey!" Tala said angrily grabbing my other arm. "Let her stay if she wants,"

"She doesn't want to stay,"

"Ya? Well let **her** say that!" Then they started a tug of war with me as the rope. _**'Not again'**_ I thought.

"Talaaaa," his date whined.

"Not now!" he yelled

"But what's so good about her anyways?" she asked still whining.

"For starters, she is not a whore," Mark said.

"Excuse me?" She said offended.

"Shut up fucking pansy!" Tala yelled.

"Make me,"

"Oh, I'll make you,"

"Hello" his date whined again, pulling on Tala's arm.

"Whatever," Tala stated and both boys let go of my arms.

"Let's go Haru-" Mark started. I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and after a moment, he wrapped his around my waist and embracing me tightly. And all the while, Tala stood there watching in shock.

**~Aiko~**

"Hey, can I change the channel?" Ike asked.

"Ya sure," I replied. "oh, but you have to go up to the TV, the remote fell in between the cushions and I'm gonna make Tala get it later."

"Oh, ok," he said getting up and walking towards the TV. He squatted in front of it and paused. "Which is the one to change the channel?" he asked turning around.

"Oh, that's-" I hit the coffee table while getting up and spilled my drink on his lap. "OMG, I am so sorry,"

"It's ok," he said. I grabbed some napkins and started cleaning the juice off his pants, careful not to touch his 'place'. I could tell he was embarrassed and we struggled as I tried to keep cleaning the juice. As we struggled, we turned over, Ike was now on top of me. Kai walked into the room and he looked weirdly at us. He saw me, the girl he almost did it with, and the guy that was his mortal enemy, that I had invited in.

I pushed Ike off of me and got on top of him, then noticed Kai. "Kai, Kai," I said. "Get me some napkins,"

"What?" he said confused. Then he saw the mess on Ike's lap. Then it hit him, or so I think he thought. He was he was getting angry and thinking dirty thoughts _**'Naughty boy' **_

"Dude, Kai, get me napkins!" Kai just stood there.

"Why?" he asked still mad.

"Cuz I spilled my juice on his pants dumbass!" I said.

"Oh," he said.

"What the hell did you think man?" I yelled. "Now get me some freaking napkins!"

* * *

After the ordeal, Kai offered Ike some pants (against his will) and Ike refused. Aiko and Ike were watching TV, and Kai was drinking his coffee at the kitchen counter. Haruka walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, Tala did the same thing. "I said wait dammit," he yelled in Haruka's direction.

"No! Get away from me!" she yelled back. Tala marched to the kitchen, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out. "Ow, ow, ow. Let go!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Kai asked. Tala ignored Kai completely. His only focus was the girl in front of him. "Hey!"

"Stop it, Kai," Aiko interrupted.

"Let go Tala!" Haruka screamed struggling to get free of Tala's grip.

"No," he said tightening his grip on her arm and raising it in an attempt to stop her from struggling.

"I said, let go!" she yelled struggling even more. As she struggled to get free, she accidentally slapped Tala in the face (again). H let go and became quiet. She looked at him concernedly. Tala looked at her again, his cheek red, and anger still in his eyes.

"Tell me," he started. "Tell me what the fuck you were thinking kissing that fucking pansy!"

"I don't have to tell you!" she yelled childishly. "Whore!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, so we're calling names now, fine, brat!"

"I am not a brat!" she said childishly.

"YEs you are! And a slutty one too. You almost have sex with me, and then, you go and make out with some other dude!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, first, he is not 'some other dude' he is Mark, my bestest buddy ever. Two, **YOU** are the one who tried to have sex with **ME**. And third, you're the one who went on a date with another girl!" she said still acting like a child and starting to cry. _**'Om my god, Mark?'**_ Aiko, Kai, and Ike thought. _**'No way'**_ Ike thought, laughing a little at the fact that Mark got extremely shy around Haruka. He just had to see his face.

"She is just a whore, I don't care about her,"

"Then why did you go out with her!" she said crying harder.

"Because," he said looking down.

"Because what!" she cried sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous,"

"Why the fuck would you wanna do that!?" she yelled, her voice getting higher.

"Cuz you're cute when you're jealous," he said smiling.

"What!?" Haruka couldn't take it anymore, she exploded. _**'All this time I thought he was teasing me because I wasn't as hot - or as busty - as the sluts and whores he dated, but he just wanted to see my jealous face because he thought it was CUTE!' **_"You fucking bastard! What the fuck!? You, you...I don't even know what to call you anymore!" she screamed. Rei came through the door worried about all the yelling. "I am fed up with you! I don't want to talk to you, hear your voice in my direction, and if we didn't live in the same fucking building, I wouldn't even want to see your fucking face! I hate you!" she yelled crying, she left and slammed the door really hard behind her.

Everyone was silent. "Tala must've done something **really** bad to make her **THAT **angry," Aiko thought out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Ike said.

"Ya, leave. Go piss your pants somewhere else," Tala said annoyed. Ike left and everyone went to their rooms wondering what happened that had mad Haruka so mad at Tala.

* * *

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the drama and humor I have geniusly placed in. It was fun writing the chapter but boring typing it up cuz it is so long. All the jealous much chapters are long. Well I'm not gonna lie to you readers, the reason for the late update is because I was being lazy. So please forgive me loyal readers. And yes, there are ALOT of POV changes in this one. Hope it wasnt too confusing

Well anyway, I will put up another chapter to make up for it and as a HanaKwanzMas present. (That is, a Hanukah, Kwanza, and Christmas all in one word, because saying happy holidays is kinda boring). Hope you enjoyed.

~Happy HanaKwanzMas everyone, love Euphoria and Haruka~


	14. Chapter 12 Preparations and Panties

Warnings: Swearing, slight perversion

Disclaimer: We do not own, unfortunately

A/N: Hey Haruka again. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter full of drama and humor. This one was fun to write because it came completely out of the blue. This was gonna be one chapter but then I realized that it would be super long, even longer than the Jealous Much chapters. But whatever here you go, the next chapter. This one doesn't really have a lot of drama but there is a lot of funniness. So enjoy, and sorry about the grammatical errors if there are any. I don't know what was going on with me when I was writing this, even though I think I fixed most of them, you never know, one can be a ninja and pop up out of nowhere O.O

Enjoy and thank you to all our readers and sorry again for the late update, but hey, at least you got two chapters out of it XD

* * *

I walked into the common room and saw the same thing that I had seen the past month. Haruka was on the couch reading her manga, getting taken in by every page, completely ignoring the world around her. Tala was reading Playboy, seeming disinterested and sneaking glances at Haruka. It had already been one month since the two had fought. _**'I didn't think Haruka could hold a grudge this long'**_ I thought and walked towards the kitchen to get a snack.

The fridge had some yogurt, milk, juice, veggies, fruits, Haruka's chocolate, and some other foods that I didn't really pay attention to or couldn't really tell what it was. '_**Wasn't Haruka supposed to clean out the fridge?'**_ I thought smelling something funky. I went over to the pantry and looked for something to eat there. _**'No. No. No.'**_ I thought refusing the cereal, crackers, and candy.

I saw the fruit roll-ups and took one out for me, and, after some thinking, one for Haruka too. "Oi, Haruka!" I yelled. No answer. "Harukaaaa!" Still no answer. "Yo, Haruka! Fruit roll-up!" I yelled chucking one at her head.

"Owwwww!" She yelled. "What the heck was that?!" she asked looking around. She looked at me and I looked at her and pointed down. Realizing what I was doing, she looked at the floor all around her and spied the snack lying on the floor. "Oooo, yay," she said picking it up and unwrapping it.

"Your welcome!" I yelled throwing another one at her.

"Th-thank you," she said fearing another one to the head. She picked that one up and set it down next to her. 'Probably saving it for later' I thought. _**'Damn that girl can eat'**_

Just then the door opened. Rei and Kai walked in and looked around, looking from Tala and his playboy, to Haruka rubbing her head. "Hey," said Rei energetically.

"Hey," I said back.

"Hey," Haruka said just as energetically, jumping up and hugging him. She looked at Kai and smiled at him. He nodded back and then turned his gaze to Tala, who was staring at him, and the two just started staring at each other like they usually did. I looked dumbfounded at the two. _**'How can they do that every freaking day?'**_ I wondered.

Then Kai turned his gaze at me and we started staring. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and he could see it so he went and turned on the TV. He sat on the sofa and spotted the fruit roll-up Haruka was saving for later. He unwrapped it and started eating.

"Gyaaaa! My fruit roll-up!" Haruka yelled when she saw Kai eating it. "Wh-whyyyyyyyyyyy?" She said sobbingly.

"Because it was just lying there, that's why," he said like nothing. Haruka continued to make a sad face and so I walked up to her and pulled off of her knees.

"It's ok Haruka, we'll get you a new one," I said pointing her in the direction of the pantry.

"Yay!" she squealed and ran over to the pantry. She took out the box and stuck her hand in, looking for another. Then she turned the box upside down and started shaking it, making that face again. I sighed and looked over at Kai who had just finished eating Haruka's fruit roll-up. He looked up at me too and then looked over at Rei.

"Hey guys, you wanna go shopping?" he asked cheerfully. "We can go get some dresses and new outfits and stuff."

"Hells yeah!" I said happily. 'It's been a while since I went shopping, and plus all the outfits and dresses I had in my closet, Kai and the others have already seen' I thought.

"Ugh," Haruka said sticking out her tongue. _**'Of course, the only time Haruka likes to go shopping is when food or comics are involved.'**_

"Then it's settled," Rei said. "Go change and we can go now."

"Alright!" I yelled.

"Do I have to?" Haruka said in a whining voice.

"Yes, you have to," Rei said grabbing her and pulling her to the elevator. Tala got up to go to the kitchen while Kai watched the three of us leave.

* * *

I looked around in my closet trying to pick out something nice to wear to the mall. I found my 'mall' outfit and put it on. The blue shirt with a black vest attached to it on the front, and the dark skinny jeans complimented each other nicely. _**'Yeah, that's right, I look awesome'**_ I thought looking at myself in the mirror.

I walked out of my room and barged into Haruka's just as she finished putting on her outfit. "Whoa," I said as she turned around and revealed a revealing tank top and a mini skirt, with her usual leggings underneath, _**'thank god,'**_ I thought, relieved that the outfit wasn't totally slutty.

"What?" she said. "You never know when you're gonna see a cute guy at the mall." She said waving her finger at me.

"True," I said. She came up to the door where I was standing and we walked to the elevator to go down to the common room to meet Rei.

* * *

I was the first in the common room and saw Tala drinking coffee, Kai drinking coffee and reading the paper, and Rei, drinking his tea. "We're ready to go," I said. Rei put down his cup and stood up.

"Ok," he said. Haruka walked in after that and Tala did a spit-take, spraying coffee all over Kai's newspaper.

"You're lucky I'm done with it," He said, death in his voice. Tala looked Haruka up and down.

"You're not wearing that to the mall," he said standing up and walking towards her. Haruka crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. He looked at her angrily and I thought he wanted an explanation. _**'Good thing I speak fluent Haruka,' **_I thought.

"She says 'You're my not father, I don't care what you say.'" I said.

"I know that, I just don't want her to walk around like a slut," he said. Haruka turned again.

"She says 'You're one to talk'" Tala growled and Haruka turned around completely.

"Whatever. Let's just go." She said.

"She says 'Whatever. Let's just go'" I said chuckling a little. Kai got up and walked over to me.

"Later," he said. And went and sat back down. "Throw this away, idiot, it's got your germs on it." He said to Tala. He walked over angrily and took the newspaper out of Kai's hand.

"Later," I said. We walked out and went into Kai's really awesome sports car. 'Yay me! I get to drive that sexy machine' I thought I was getting in.

* * *

The mall was unusually quiet today. I didn't care, I liked being alone in a mall and so did Haruka. _**'I think I remember one time she told me she would like to be locked in a mall over night'**_ I thought. _**'That is so Haruka'**_

We walked around a lot, looking at all the stores with all the awesome clothes, Haruka seemed somewhat interested. We passed by the most awesomest clothing store ever, but Rei stopped us from entering. "Not yet, first we have to buy other stuff," he said winking.

"Other stuff?" Haruka and I said together.

We walked a little more until Rei stopped. We looked at the store, and Haruka flinched. It was a Victoria's secret. "Noooo! I don't wanna!" Haruka whined.

I slapped her shoulder. "Stop whining and let's go." I said.

"Noooo! I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" she whined some more.

Rei helped me drag her in and she has this weird thing that once she is in some place she'll deal with it even if she doesn't want to be there 'thank god for that' I thought with relief. We walked around and looked at all the underwear that lined the walls and shelves.

"Regular undies, sports undies, sexy undies," Haruka said as we passed by them. 'What a child' I thought.

"So sweet and innocent," I said out loud by accident.

"You say something?" Haruka asked after hearing me. I looked over at her and smiled my 'What are you talking about' smile. She bought it and we went back to browsing.

"Hey, Aiko," Rei whispered. I turned to look at him. "We should make Haruka buy some sexy underwear, you know, just in case." I thought for a second, and then vigorously nodded my approval_**. 'Yes, that's exactly what she needs. This way they can stop being stupid'**_ I thought.

"Wait, why aren't you making me buy some?" I asked

"Oh, that's cuz you were gonna buy some anyway right?" Rei said.

"True," I said blushing slightly.

* * *

It had taken some time, but we finally got Haruka to buy some sexy underwear. It was an annoyingly long and hard road, but we did it.

We got back to the apartment late. The trip to longer than we had thought because of our little ordeal with Haruka. We entered the elevator and pressed the button for the common room. Rei quickly pressed the button for our floor after seeing the one for the common room lit.

"What are you doing Rei?" I asked.

"You guys should go change," he said kind of weirdly.

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Because, because the guys are going to take us out to dinner. It was going to be a surprise but I guess I ruined it. Ha ha ha," He said weirdly.

"O-k," Haruka and I said together. We walked out of the elevator and onto our floor. "Oh and by the way Haruka, wear the sexy undies you bought today.

"Why? I don't want to. Isn't it bad enough that I had to buy them?" she asked.

"Because I told you to and if you don't I will go in there and through ketchup all over your underwear," I said jokingly.

"Too late," said Kai who was standing by the stairs. Haruka and I looked at him. "I already did that." He said smugly.

"What!!" Haruka yelled and ran into her room. It didn't take me long to figure out that Kai wasn't lying because, just as fast as she had run in there, she came out. Her face was sad but Kai looked amused.

"Now you have no choice, now get changed and but on the underwear." Haruka nodded and went into her room slowly. I looked at Kai suspiciously.

"How -" I started.

"Who do you think told Rei to take you guys shopping for underwear," he said.

"So did you really -"

"No way, I don't want to do that to Rei. I mean if he had to wash all of her stuff, I'd have to wait longer for my clothes to be washed." He said. 'Unbelievable' I thought.

"Good plan, but what did you do with her -"

"I hid it in her laundry bag," he said.

"Good idea, she would never look in there unless she forgot her iPod or phone in one of the pockets."

"See. Oh, and I put one pair somewhere else," he said slyly.

"Huh?" I said. "And where would that be?"

"I'm not telling," he said smugly and walked into the elevator. 'Where could he have,' I thought. 'No way. He wouldn't do that. Would he? Nah' I walked into my room and began changing.

After I finished, I walked into the hallway and found Haruka waiting by the elevator fidgeting. "What's wrong?" I asked giggling.

"I don't like the underwear. How can you wear this stuff?" She said fidgeting to fix her bra. I giggled some more as she continued to fidget. "I like your outfit though,"

"Oh thank you," I said happily. I was wearing the spaghetti strap black and white dress that we had bought at the mall. The dress went to my knees, the only thing I didn't like about it. Haruka was wearing and swirly purple, blue, and black colored tunic shirt and some black leggings, also what we had bought at the mall, that made her look even more childish. We walked into the elevator and took it down to the common room. We got off and I reached for the handle of the door. I couldn't wait to see where the boys were taking us.

* * *

A/N: Yay cliffhangers, don't you just hate them. I do too but I realized if I put this ch. and the one that was supposed to be with it together it would be really long, plus I wanted to make people suffer the horribleness that are cliffhangers...again. Ha-ha I'm so mean. Sorry about not putting a flashback about what Aiko and Rei had to do to get Haruka to buy the undies, I couldn't think of anything, but just use your imagination.

Oh, and can you guess where Kai put the pair of Haru's undies? I'm gonna mention it in the story soon, so go ahead and put your guess in your review and you will get special recognition when I put up the chapter, which will be soon so dont worry. And remember: **this is optional. You dont have to guess. And we wont make fun of you if you got it wrong. And you can put as many answer as you like but donb't go crazy now k.**

This will be the last update of 2009, maybe. But don't worry, the story isn't finished yet. We still have a lot of things we wanna put in so look forward to more funniness and drama.

Hope you liked it. Please read and review. And again, Happy HanaKwanzMas!

~love Haruka and Wish4euphoria~


	15. Chapter 13 Poppin Champagne

Warnings: Swearing, flirtatious behavior, minor alcohol consumption

Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.

A/N: YO! wish4euphoria here! This chapter is the set-off for the girls going to Paris for a few months for a tour, there's a little drama here and there. I decided to spell Ray as Rei, ya know, just to see if it feels right to me. I even decided to add footnotes and references like Haruka does in some stories. Hope you guys like it! Please, it would be nice if you readers encouraged your friends to read as well, and review, too. Reviews are like candy to us authors ;)

Lotsa love, Euphoria

R&R,Enjoy!

* * *

Aiko opened the door to the common floor and jumped at the sight.

Kai, Tala, Mark, Ike, Rei, and Bryan were all there standing where the sofa once was. A huge banner stretched above them reading, "Au revoir, Mademoiselles!" The furniture was taken away, the lights were dimmed, and the thing that attracted the girls the most; Booze. Haruka walked in after Aiko and was just as surprised.

"Surprise!" they boys yelled.

"AWW, you guys don't have to do this for us," Aiko said, smiling at the boys.

"Hmph, oh yes they did. _**I**_**,** I mean _**WE,**_ deserve a proper goodbye," Haruka said bitterly.

"ANYWAY, we decided to throw a party, since you guys' tour in France will be a few months longer than we all wanted," Rei said sweetly.

" WHOOO! LET'S CRACK OPEN THAT BOOZE!" Tala yelled, opening up a bottle of Vodka.

"Oh, lord," Kai said, pushing past the red-head to talk to Aiko. "So things still rough between Haruka-chan and Tala, huh?" Kai asked her in a hushed tone.  
"Yeah, I don't really know how long it'll go on like this," she replied, staring at Haruka laughing at Mark's& Rei's attempts of singing along with the karaoke machine. "Oh well, this tour might clear her mind, I guess," Aiko sighed, taking a shot.

"Hmm, just be sure not to do anything reckless in France. The guys there think they're _SOO_ romantic with their French fries & Croissants."

"WOW, you're HILARIOUS!" Aiko said loudly, she has already had 5 shots while Kai was talking. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder while he was ranting on about Frenchmen & their accents.

"Hey, you wanna sit down, Aiko-chan? You look kinda buzzed," Kai said with a concerned smile on his face.

"Ohh, s-sure," Aiko agreed and they both sat down in a corner of the living room, far from the others.

"Ya know, Kai-kun, I think you're soooo…_**HOT**_!," Aiko stated, slurring her speech.

"Okay, Aiko, thank you. You're pretty hot your-," Kai was cut off with Aiko's lips pressed against his.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, pushing her away.

"Hmph, I'll take my business ELSEHWHERE!" Aiko got up and walked over to Ike. She sat him down quickly and began to kiss him passionately.

"Oh fuck!" Kai thought. He quickly walked over to Ike &Aiko, pulled her away from him and said, "Hands off, she's mine, you frikin' douche bag!" Although he KNEW Ike wasn't the one who initiated the kiss.

" Wh-WHAT?" Ike said, "She came up to ME! Damn well she did it, 'cause you look like a bad kisser!" Ike said, making Kai's blood boil.

" God, you-,"

"OHH~! MARK! YOU'RE _SOOOO _ADORABLE!!"

Everyone heard Haruka from across the room.

"Haruka-chan, stop talking so loudly," Mark said, blushing brightly.

"But, I can't resist!" She was obviously drunk, possibly more than Aiko. She started a full on make-out session, shoving her tongue down his throat. Mark pushed her away after feeling the stares of everyone in the room. "Eeeeeh? What's wrong darling?"

"Darling?" Tala mumbled angrily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kai walked and opened the door, revealing a big strong guy on the other side.

"Hey people," Spencer said.

"Hey," everyone said.

"SPENCER!!" Haruka yelled excitedly. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Spencer looked confused but hugged back anyway, picking her up as he did. Haruka giggled in delight. Spencer walked over to the couch that had been moved to the corner of the room and place Haruka down on it. "No!" she whined. "Me want more huggies!"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Spencer said. Haruka scowled.

"NO!"

Spencer sighed. "Bryan, you think you could take her to her room?" Bryan sighed but walked over to the couch. He picked up Haruka & put her over his shoulders, carrying her to her room.

"Uwahhh," she cried. The room was finally calm again.

"WELL, we **all**gotta wake up early to see them off. Let's go Mark," Ike said while getting his coat.

"Uh-huh, later guys," Mark said, shutting the door.

Tala and Bryan came back, exhausted from their journey.

"You better take care of 'em you hear?" Kai said to Spencer, in an authoritative tone.

"Hai, Kai, no need to worry," Spencer replied calmly.

"So, uh, what time to we have to be at the terminal?" Tala asked, lying on the floor.

"Uhh around um…6:30 am," Spencer said with a yawn.

"EHHHHH?!" Tala exclaimed, "But, I need my beauty sleep!"

"Don't be a baby , a whole year's worth of sleep won't make you any hotter," Kai said loudly.

"ANYWAY, I'll pick up the girls at 6, their flight is at 7, so yeah, see you later," Spencer walked out the door.

"Let's hit the sack you guys," Ray suggested.

"Bye Ray," Bryan kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Hehe, g'night," Ray was blushing a bright red.

Kai was left all alone to put all the furniture back. "God Aiko, I didn't mean to push you away like that but that just didn't feel right to me. Maybe Paris what's best for. But I SWEAR, IF A FRENCH DUDE TOUCHES HER, I'LL-," Kai was walking lazily to his room & collapsed onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

The girls were ready to go. Their bags were packed and they had their tickets ready. "UGGHHH!" Haruka said from the couch. "Never thought a hangover would be so bad.."

"You got that right," Aiko replied, drinking Alka-Seltzer, while rubbing her temples.

"I don't even REMEMBER what happened last night," Haruka thought.

"Oy! Let me in!" Spencer yelled over the intercom. "Yeah yeah," Aiko put her glass down and ran to the door.

"You guys eat yet?"

"Nggggh, mornin' Spence," Haruka said to him as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Haru-, wow, you guys don't look too hot, especially you Haru," he said, examining both of their faces.

"Nah man, we're fine," Aiko reassured him. Her head was aching terribly and she felt like puking, not to say it wasn't any worse for Haruka,

"UGH, stop yelling you guys!" Haruka groaned from the couch. She felt as if mini Tala's were drilling at her skull. She simply laid her head back and fell asleep again while Spencer and Aiko talked.

"…Okay, guess the guys gave you booze last night. Well, I'll go call up a cab, you guys better be down there when I call ya," Aiko replied with a grunt.

Spencer went out of the building, leaving the two to say their goodbyes to the gorgeous apartment. "Ah, I'm gonna miss this place, even though we'll be gone for a few weeks.." Aiko said in a happy trance-like tone.

"Uh-huh, me too," Haruka replied.

The girls stayed in silence for a few moments as they stared at all the furniture.

"Ok, c'mon Haru-chan, I bet Spence has the cab already," Aiko grabbed her suitcase and purse.

"Hai," Haruka followed suit.

(Line)

"OY! TALA, RAY! GET YOUR ASSES UP! WE GOTTA LEAVE, NOW!" Kai demanded, drinking his coffee, obviously ready to go.

"Yeah, I just gotta do my hair," Tala said hurriedly as he raced into the kitchen, grabbed orange juice, and headed to the bathroom.

Ray came into the common floor, as sleepy as ever. His eyes were drooping as he said, "MAN, if we didn't love the girls so much, I wouldn't have woken up so early."

"OK! LETS GO!" Tala said crankily as he walked to the door.

"Good lord, that guy takes FOREVER with his hair and STILL is a douchebag," Kai muttered under his breath as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

Spencer, Haruka, and Aiko were chilling at the lounge near their terminal. Spencer was watching the news, Aiko was texting Tala, while Haruka was sleeping on the couch.

"You guys here yet?" she asked Tala.

"Close, but Ray keeps on singing Don't trust me by 3OH!3, its FRIKIN ANNOYING!" he replied.

"LOL, I BET Kai is pissed."

"Nah, he has earplugs on soo yeahh…."

"OK well tell Kai we're at the first class lounge at terminal 7."

"Yes, your Hotness :P" he replied.

Aiko didn't bother to respond; she sat down and looked at her watch. "Damn, its already 6:40, they better haul some MAJOR ASS," she thought to herself anxiously.

Finally, she saw her 3 handsome friends at the check-in counter. "But this area is for VIP members only," the clerk said.

"LOOK lady, we just gotta see our friends off!" Kai yelled back. Aiko smoothly walked over to the counter.

" Don't worry ma'am, they're with us," Aiko said to the clerk with a big, bright smile.

". . .Ah! OK ,carry on then," the clerk was taken aback. The crew walked over to the couch.

"God Spence, move your ass over!" Tala said to Spence.

"So, you guys gonna miss us?" Ray asked as he flipped through the channels on the flat screen TV.

"Haha, of course Ray, we-," Aiko was interrupted as she saw Mark and Ike walk out of the lounge bathroom. The goddamn atmosphere got thick. "Oh great -__-," she thought to herself.

"Ha, some great friend you are Kai. Showing up late and all, no wonder Aiko prefers me," Ike said haughtily, sitting down in a chair across the couch.

"Excuse me, pretty boy?" Kai said, clenching his fists.

"At least I'm not the one coming out of the bathroom at the same time as that _**Pansy**_," Tala remarked, staring at Mark.

"There you go again, Tala. ALWAYS STARTIN' CRAP!" Mark said loudly.

"Nggggh," Haruka woke up from all the commotion to see angry faces.

"All of you, shut up," Aiko said bitterly from the leather chair she was sitting in with her legs crossed. "I really don't want to deal with this before we go; I want to leave **KNOWING** that no ones head will be bashed in."

The boys gulped, "Yes, Aiko."

"Look Aiko, you know we're gonna miss you and Haruka, right?" Ray said in a cutie-pie voice.

"Ah yes Ray, you always calm me down," Aiko said with a smile.

"Keh, what about me then?" Kai asked

"Yes, yes, even Ike too," Aiko answered nonchalantly, knowing that would piss him off.

"Wha-,"

"**WILL ALL PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT 218 PLEASE REPORT TO THE GATE FROM TERMINAL 7." **

"Ok, time to go you two!" Spencer said, picking up Haruka and her bags. Aiko hugged Ray and Tala goodbye. She walked over and kissed Ike on the cheek, ignoring Kai

"Hm, they didn't kill each other," she thought to herself surprisingly.

"B-bye!" Ike yelled after her as she began to walk out of the lounge.

"BE SAFE, CALL ME & TEXT ME WHEN YOU LAND!" Kai shouted, pushing Ike out of his way.

"Yeah, love ya," she said, not even turning around.

"Who did she say THAT to?" Ike and Kai both thought.

"Hm, oh well. She'll be in for a BIG surprise later on," Ike thought with a smirk.

"OY, VAMPIRE!" Kai smacked Ike on his head, bringing him back to reality. "Your buddy Mark is leaving, you better do the same."

"MARK WAIT UP, I'M THE ONE WITH THE KEYS, REMEMBER?!"

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's it . . . yeah too lazy to do anything. .MUWHAHAHAHAHA BYEEEE

Haruka here. Sorry about the late update. Euphoria and I have been busy with school and haven't had the chance to update and type up the chapters. But now we have a few and I will be updating the story every week (hopefully). So yeah, hope you enjoyed. Oh and reviews aren't like candy to us writers...it's like our crack XD


	16. Chapter 14 Aiko's Rendevous

Warning: Sexual Content, Swearing, total HOTNESS

A/N: Euphoria here, this is a special side chapter taking place in Paris. I even added some sentences in French I tried the best I could with them, interpretations will be at the end of the chapter. This is a chapter where Aiko is gonna be a victim of mega weak knees! I wrote this and Hope ya like it!

And thanks to **chocolatexloverx16** for reviewing chapter 12 and 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, its characters, etc.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aiko headed out of the grand hotel lobby, out to the buzzing streets. "_**Hmm, what shall I do today? Shop or meet some locals?**_" she thought to herself. "_**Ah crud! I forgot I left my cell in my room,"**_ Aiko was already 10 blocks away from the hotel. The shops and cafes she passed by were so tempting, but she started walking back quickly. She passed through the double doors, bumping into someone.

"Ah, pardon" said a dark, thick voice in a French accent. Aiko felt strong arms holding her, recognizing the voice and scent._** "Where have I heard this voice?" **_she thought to herself, looking up in amazement.

"Lucien! I had no idea I'd meet you here!" Aiko tightly embraced her old friend. Lucien was a boy she knew in elementary school who had unfortunately moved back to France with his parents. She broke the hug to see her friend smiling, looking even more striking than ever.

"Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps?*" he asked smoothly.

Quickly remembering some French she took at school, "Je vais bien. Je vous ai manqué**," she replied.

"Ah, lets speak in English now mademoiselle, I see you have grown to be quite the lady," Lucien was scanning Aiko approvingly. That made her more nervous than when Kai does it. Changing the subject, she quickly said, "Well, if you haven't seen it on TV already, my friend Haruka and I are a singing duo, on tour here for a bit."

"Why of course I've seen you! What, you don't think I wasn't watching while everyone was gazing at your pretty face plastered all over the world?" Lucien said mockingly.

"_**Oh, god. His accent is KILLING me! Since when was he this HOT?!" **_She never noticed what a handsome face he had. His jet black hair was sweeping to one side, almost covering one of his ocean blue eyes, his pale face only making more of an effect. Almost forgetting why she came in she said, "I have to go back to my room to get my cell. Why are you here anyway Lucy?" (Aiko's nickname for him..).

"I'm just here to check in, I'll be staying here for a bit, I'm on summer vacation."

"I see…" The two got quiet, more and more people where shuffling in and out of the lobby.

"_**Baka! Stop getting so nervous, you have Kai back home!!!" **_Aiko yelled at herself for blushing when looking Lucy in the eyes. _**"Keh, I'm not gonna think about that bastard!"**_

"What room are you staying in, ma belle***?" he had a look of innocence.

"Uh..um…325!" Aiko blurted out, having the door man to calmly tell her to quiet down in French. Aiko blushed in embarrassment. Lucien quickly dragged her to the elevator.

"Lucy, what are you-,"

"I want to see your friend Haruka!" Lucien flashed Aiko a movie-star smile. _**"God, he sure does know how to get his way." **_As they stepped out of the elevator, Aiko warned Lucien that Haruka was asleep and there is NO WAY in hell she'll be happy to be woken up. "Ah I see, I'll stay outside the door and wait, ok?" Lucien had a look of disappointment.

"O-ok!" Aiko swiped the key in the slot of the door, tiptoeing into her room. Haruka was sound asleep, so she grabbed her cell phone and tiptoed quietly back outside.

"What shall we do today, beautiful stranger? Catch up on old times?" Lucien asked Aiko as she sighed in relief. He flipped his hair to the side, a habit of his. Aiko almost lost her balance.

"Well," she said, regaining composure, "I was thinking of just exploring and checking out some stores and cafes."

"I know a good place right down the street, shall we go?" Lucien was extending an arm out, as if Aiko was his girlfriend. _**"How is he able to act so calmly?? We haven't seen each other in years and yet-," **_Aiko's thought process was halted once Lucien linked arms with her and started for the elevator.

~_ At the Café~_

The two reached a small, swanky café called _Le Jardin Des Cygnes (The Garden of Swans). _The two shared a velvet cake and ate outside. People were stopping to take pictures of the two.

"Crap! They probably think you and I are together!" Aiko quickly pulled out her sunglasses. Lucien grabbed her hand.

" Aiko, it's quite alright. Let them take as many pictures as they please. Let's just enjoy our food and company together." Lucien said it in such a soft, comforting voice, Aiko almost stopped breathing. He reached over and held her hand in his. Aiko gasped in surprise, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Ah, ma belle, don't tell me your taken, I mean, why else would you have pulled your hand away?"Lucien asked playfully, yet Aiko could see the seriousness in his eyes. Aiko's mind was racing, she knew her and Kai had _something _going on, but the past days before she left, there was some sort of tension among the two. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Spencer, it read;

"Yo, didn't see ya head out this morning, and not 2 mention u didn't even tell Haruka! What kinda friend are ya, I'm worried. Head back to the hotel a.s.a.p k?"

"Aiko, you alright?" Lucien was starting to get worried; she didn't even look up until 20 seconds after he asked._** "Goddamn bastard! He's ruining this for me, ugh well at least he cares…might as well head back."**_

"Oh, yeah. I got a text from my uhh… 'Body guard/chaperone'," Aiko said quickly.

"Hmm, bodyguard? You guys must have it good," Lucien stirred in his coffee looking even more classy than ever.

Aiko laughed lightly, looking at the time on her cell. "Well, I guess I should head back, Haruka is probably up by now and we wanted to do some exploring together." Aiko gathered her things and pushed in her chair.

"Ok, ma belle. Ah, before you go, I have a proposition for you," Lucien grabbed Aiko's hand, giving her no choice but to listen.

"What is it?"

Lucien came close to her, his breath right against her neck. "We really have to catch up. Come to my room later gorgeous," he whispered. Aiko was swelled with so many emotions, she stood there paralyzed. Lucien grinned mischievously and pulled away, waving Aiko goodbye and hailing a cab.

Aiko was left alone. _**"Whoa, Lucien…How? Why? I mean, should I tell everyone?? Nah, maybe not, they're only gonna question me and most likely tell the guys back home," **_Aiko was contemplating her decision. _**"Ok, I'll just sneak out and see what happens, I mean, it's not like Lucy is gonna try something slick…well maybe, since the way he was acting was kind of…" **_Aiko was blushing at the thought of being in Lucien's room. "No, don't think like that!" Aiko said out loud. She began to make her way back to the hotel, expecting scolding from Spencer.

* * *

"Ah, so where have YOU been, Aiko?" Haruka asked playfully as Aiko entered their suite.

"Out," she mumbled back.

"Not very happy now are ya?" Spencer was REALLY starting to get on Aiko's nerves for some odd reason.

"I was just out walking, okay?" Aiko lied, getting defensive. She sighed, and placed her bag on the table next to the huge window leading to the balcony.

"Well, I asked you to come back because you and Haruka have autograph signing scheduled in an hour," Spencer said serenely.

"UWAHHH! I'm gonna see some French hotties!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Excuse me?! Why can't we just chill?" Aiko's voice was beginning to get agitated, her blood beginning to boil.

"Aiko-chan, this is all part of your tour schedule; autographs, concerts, and photo shoots. We have to get this all done quickly so we can get back to N.Y. as soon as possible." Spencer was trying to calm her down.

"Aiko, what's up with you? I thought you'd be excited." Haruka sat down next to Aiko on the lavishly furnished couch.

"I just want to go home," Aiko replied quietly. _**"I just don't want the others to find out about Lucy, they're gonna flip!" **_she thought to herself.

"Well then, rest up a bit, Aiko. I don't want you to be rude and grouchy to your fans," Spence said as he was about to leave.

"Ah, I might head out too then! I wanna see what these French people eat all the time, ONTO THE RESTURANT!" Haruka excitedly grabbed her cell phone from her room and started for the door. "Ah, Aiko, feel better, k? I'll call you when we gotta go ok?"

"Un, thanks Haru-chan, have fun." Aiko replied with a soft look on her face.

Haruka and Spencer left the room. Aiko felt so tired for some reason, she plopped down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

*~*~*~*

"_**AIKO! AIKO!" **_

"_**Who's yelling my name? Where am I?" The scene was an empty field, there was a thick fog. Aiko began to see Kai's figure approaching her. "Oh Kai, why are you here?" Tears started to fall against her cheeks. "Eh, why am I crying?" **_

_**Kai wiped her tears and began to speak, "Aiko, I-," he was cut off by Lucien suddenly standing next to her. **_

"_**Aiko, who will you choose?" Lucien and Kai had their arms out stretched towards her. Confusion filled her. **_

"_**Why do I have to choose someone?" Aiko asked the two. Lucien and Kai were soothingly enticing her with sweet whispers, but that only made things harder. They both started to fade away back into the fog. "NO!" Aiko began to shiver and cry violently.**_

_**RING RING RING. **_Aiko woke up with a jolt, tears still falling down her cheeks. _**"What the hell? That dream was too freaky…I know Lucien would just make me choose between him and Kai. Besides, it's not like he's in LOVE with me," **_Aiko was thinking this to herself, trying to reassure herself. She sat up in her bed, realizing it was her cell phone ringing. Aiko grabbed her phone and picked up.

"OK, get downstairs quick, Spencer already got us a limo," Haruka's voice was on the other end.

"_**Damn, this isn't Mission Impossible or something Haruka." **_"Ah, hai! I'll be right there, wait a few seconds please." Aiko quickly pulled jeans on and some lip gloss. She got her room key and her purse. She slipped on her sunglasses as she got to the lobby.

"Hello pretty girl," Aiko said happily to Haruka, who was wearing a white summer dress with ballerina flats.

"Eh, not really my style, but I might as well try it out in France," Haruka shrugged as the two got into the limo.

"Here I was thinking you were gonna wear a mini skirt, Aiko," Spencer was eyeing Aiko, who was wearing a blue button down shirt and tight denim jeans.

"Spence! Stop being perverted!"Haruka yelled childishly flailing her arms.

"Nah, I wanted to keep it simple today."

The three ended up at a huge bookstore near a popular town square. There was already a long line outside of the bookstore, no one was allowed inside until the girls arrived. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this many people," Haruka looked out of the window in amazement.

"OK girls, let's enter through the back door and please your fans, even if it means signing their body parts," Spence seemed pretty serious at that moment.

"Haha, ok ok," Aiko was cracking up as they entered through the back entrance of the store.

There was already a table set up for them, they sat in their chairs and prepped themselves for some major hand cramps. The two men assigned to the area nodded to one another and opened the doors. Fans rushed in, there was such a commotion in the air, and it was almost as if the air was electric. Aiko and Haruka smiled to themselves and greeted whoever came, smiling sweetly, and signing autographs.

* * *

"You two can go on break now," Spencer said to the girls, but there were a whole lot of people left.

"But..ok fine, let's go Haruka," Aiko grabbed her friends hand, and led her out the back door, there were sounds of protest from those in line. They quickly left and sneaked into a café.

"Uwahhh, my hands are killing me!" Haruka said loudly as they were waiting for their croissants. Aiko took a sip out of her water bottle and felt her phone vibrating in her purse. After a few seconds of searching, she saw that she had received a text. To her surprise, it was from Tala, it read:

"Heyy babe! I bet ur dazzling ur fans and whatnot with ur hotness ;] Anyways, u better tell that fucking pansy and that dumbass vampire to get the hell off my back, they keep on askin meh if u guys are ok and blah blah blah XP They're stinking up the place with their loserness, I think I might lose my coolness the longer they stay here LOL oh btw, Kai wants u 2 text him, he says he needs to talk to u. idk why :/"

"_**What the fuck was that?" **_Aiko thought to herself angrily. Haruka was drinking some apple juice and enjoying her croissant, not even noticing the irritated Aiko. **"**_**Hmph! Fine, I'll give that Kai a piece of my mind!"**_She replied to the text saying:

"Hey sexy Tala ;] Haruka and I have been fine :] Tell Kai, Ike, and Mark tht they have to text ME if they're so frikin concerned, no way in hell I'm gonna do tht first, just bcuz they asked :P and be sure to tell Kai tht if it was so goddamn important, he would've been a man about it and said it already "

Aiko hit send, happy with what she achieved. She ate her croissant slowly, realizing she has more time left of her break. "Who texted you?" Haruka asked her from across the small table.

"Eh, just Tala," Aiko said casually, hoping Haruka chan wouldn't explode.

"….Oh, whatever," Haruka shrugged, leaving Aiko with her mouth open for a while. _**"Frikin' man whore doesn't even text ME or call me at the least, god, so glad I'm away from him right now," **_Haruka thought to herself.

"Okayyyy," Aiko looked back down to her phone and saw a text from Ike, it read:

" Hi Aiko-chan. I was just wondering if u guys r okay and all :] I hope ur having fun, but don't worry, u'll see me sooner than u think ;] OH btw, that testosterone meat head is getting on my last nerve, he keeps blowing up at me whenever I ask about u or mention u..he sure is weird. Well txt back asap."

Aiko smiled to herself, sure Ike seems kinda odd at times, but he sure is a nice guy. She looked across the table at Haruka, who looked as if she was texting someone. Haruka looked up at her and became defensive. "What?! I wasn't texting anybody, especially not Mark!" Aiko looked at her friend suspiciously **"**_**Doesn't she know she just told me who she was texting?"**_ Suddenly, she received a text from Kai. Her heart almost stopped. She hesitantly pressed read message:

"Yo Aiko, I hope you and Haruka chan are doing alright over there in Paris. Those dumb friends of urs are starting 2 piss me off, I'm surprised I didn't kick their asses yet [ " _**"Typical Kai**__,"_ Aiko thought to herself. Her smile was getting wider as she rolled her eyes. But the last lines of the text really hit her:

"I really miss you, I'm sorry for what I did before you left :[ Well, be safe Aiko. Bye "

Aiko's whole body felt numb, she felt like the world had silenced just for her and that Kai's voice was something she really wanted to hear at that exact moment. "AIKO! We gotta go!" Haruka grabbed Aiko's arm before she could call Kai.

Aiko sat grudgingly back into her chair, signing more autographs with a very unpleasant look on her face. _**"Aiko, smile like nothing happened, you're fans came here just to see you!" **_Aiko's conscience told her. Aiko looked up to greet the final person there, who had a camera in his hands. Before she could say anything the man with the camera said, "Look here, Mademoiselle Rousseau!" There was a bright flash, almost blinding her.

"Rousseau? What the hell does that mean?" Haruka asked with a confused look on her face. The man with the camera had already sprinted out of the bookstore.

"I have no idea," Aiko had to lie to Haruka. Rousseau was a common last name in France, but she knew it was Lucien's for a fact. "_**Damn, the paparazzi caught on quick! What the hell was that whole 'mademoiselle Rousseau crap all about? It's not like him and I are together.."**_

* * *

The girls came back to the hotel, still freaking out about the whole ordeal that occurred. It was about and 8 o'clock p.m. there, and the girls were exhausted. They decided to take a nap.

Aiko woke up at 9:30 and decided that now was the best time to sneak out and see Lucien. She got her shoes on and tiptoed once more out her room and into the elevator. Lucien was one floor down, his room number was 223. Aiko was standing in front of his door, having an argument within. _**"What the hell am I doing here? Should I knock? No, maybe not…OK fine I will, I don't wanna be a chicken!"**_

She knocked lightly on his door. There was no sign of him being there. Aiko was in the process of heading back to the elevator when Lucien's door swung open, and he was out of breath. "Oh, Lucy! I thought you weren't-," she stopped mid sentence, seeing Lucien with his hair dripping wet, a towel wrapped around his neck, his jeans sagging, and his sculpted abs glistening.

"I'm so sorry Aiko. I was in the shower," Lucien apologized breathlessly; his panting only made Aiko feel weaker. "Um….I..uh.." she was looking down on the floor, too afraid to meet his eyes.

"Come in, Aiko; let us chat for a while, no?" Lucien quickly pulled Aiko into his room.

"Nhhh." Haruka woke up to find herself alone. Apparently, Spencer was out on some date with some random chick he met at the signing, but what about Aiko? _**"Ahh, she probably just went out for some air, that girl just goes off on her own anyway,"**_ Haruka got a soda from the mini-fridge in their kitchenette, and sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. _**"Thank god someone invented subtitles," **_Haruka was flipping through channels, disgusted with the soap operas and recordings of fashion shows on the majority of the channels. She decided to watch your typical gossip show about celebrities.

She was pleased to see her and Aiko in a picture, but was shocked when the subtitles read:

"**Is Aiko fraternizing with a politicians son?! Who is this hottie she has been spotted with recently?"**

The screen changed to a shot of Lucien holding Aiko's hand at the café they ate at; Lucien smiling sweetly as Aiko was looking in his eyes. "Oh..my..GOD! Aiko why didn't you tell me?! Kai is gonna be so PISSED!" Haruka frantically dialed Aiko's number, but there was no response. "Damn, what the hell is she thinking? Why is she just going around in SECRET? Are they lovers or something? OK, I have to tell Spence!"

"Aiko, please sit down you must be tired," Lucien signaled towards the couch and told her he'd be right back.

"OHMYGOD! Why am I so nervous??" Aiko was literally trembling, and looked up quickly when she felt Lucien's presence. He had two glasses of champagne in his hand. His eyes were searching Aiko's, noticing her trembling. He gently placed the glasses on a coffee table, and sat down next to Aiko.

"Lucy, what are you-," Aiko was cut off by the look in Lucien's eyes. It was a look of lust, comfort, and aching longing. She recognized that look, exactly like Kai's, even though he was drunk. He pushed her down onto the couch, leaning in forward until their faces were millimeters apart. "Lucien, I-,"

"WHOA THERE, YOU TWO!" Spence came in through the door, ruining this moment. He actually barricaded the door, to be honest.

" Excuse me, what are you doing in my room?" Lucien got up and walked towards Spencer.

"Hm, just here to pick up Aiko, she's got some explaining to do," Aiko was not only embarrassed but was hoping that kiss or whatever was gonna happen, was NOT interrupted. Spencer easily picked her up and hung her over his shoulder.

"SORRY LUCY! MAYBE NEXT TIME!" Aiko was now yelling out as Spence carried her to the elevator. Lucien surely was pissed; he slammed his door as soon as they were out of sight.

As they got inside of the elevator, Spencer put Aiko down gently. 3, 2, 1.

"SPENCER WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Aiko was fuming.

"Haruka called me, told me the sitch, and I knew exactly where'd you be is all," he was surprisingly calm.

"Well, if I'm not MISTAKEN, that wasn't any of your business," Aiko could NOT believe Spencer interfered.

The two walked out of the elevator, and Spence pushed Aiko into the room. Haruka was sitting on the couch, also waiting for an explanation.

"Aiko, who is this Lucien guy and what are you two doing?" Haruka asked quizzically. Aiko sighed and put her bag on the coffee table. She stood in front of the two, deciding of she should make a run for it at this moment.

"_**AIKO! Don't even try, their gonna catch up at some point anyway.." **_Aiko's self-conscience said to her. "OK OK,FINE! Lucien is an old friend of mine from elementary school, who I have not seen in a long time. Surprisingly, I met him here and I went over to his room so we could catch up," Aiko knew the underlying message behind it all, well, so did the others.

Haruka and Spence looked at each other and shook their heads. "I figured something like that was up, Aiko," Haruka had a look of disappointment on her face. "Imagine how Kai would feel," she added.

"Haruka, you know I wouldn't go so far as to-," before Aiko could explain herself, there was a knock on the door.

Haruka got up and gasped. "_YOU'RE _Lucien?!" Aiko turned around to see Lucien in the doorway.

"Lucien what are you doing here?!" Aiko was not expecting this at all.

"I came to see what was going on, and I have a declaration to make!" Lucien had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, pretty boy," Spence was about ready to beat the crap out of Lucien.

The room got quiet, only the murmur of the T.V. was heard.

"Aiko, I'm not going to give you up! No matter what, even if you go back to your life in New York, I will follow you if I have to. Your face, your voice, your scent, I don't want to miss any of it!" Lucien was out of breath. Haruka and Spence were in shock. Aiko even more so.

"_**Oh god, what did I get myself into?!"**_

* * *

Translations:*How have you been?

**I've been fine. I missed you.

***My beautiful

A/N: YO! Hope you enjoyed this, in fact, I shall continue this whole Lucien thing in future chapters, just for fun, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* Right, please, Review man, it really helps! BE READY FOR SOME MORE DRAMA XD BYE! Love, Euphoria

Haruka here with a quick little whatever. If some of you are having trouble imagining Lucien, he looks sort of like Lelouch from Code Geass, except with blue eyes. If you haven't seen it you should, it's really good. And once again, sorry for late updates, my jump drive, where I have the chapters already written, has broken so I have to salvage what I can. Please forgive me for the inconvinience and I shall try to update faster. That's it for me for now. Hope you enjoyed. ~Luvs Haruka


	17. Chapter 15 Coincidence? I think NOT!

Warnings: swearing, somewhat sexual content, and OhMiGosh! moments

Disclaimer: We own it not

A/N: Hey Haruka here. Well this is a filler chapter with Mark, well not a filler as it will important in future chapters (somewhat). So it was fun writing this chapter and you will find out why soon XD well i've nothing else to say except enjoy and dont forget to review please ;3

**

* * *

**

The whole ordeal with Lucien-kun was finally over. _**'He is a nice - and cute - guy, but that french dude pretty much ruined my whole week. But I have to admit, I am a little jealous. I only have 2 idiots fighting over me, but she has 3.' **_Haruka thought as she sat in the hotel room full of shopping bags. "Why the heck did she have to buy so much!" Haruka exclaimed getting off her bed. "Oof," ahe said tripping over a big red bag. "Screw this!" She walked out of the room, only tripping over a few bags, and headed for the lobby.

She walked the little Starbucks cafe across the stairs of the lobby. She got her hot chocolate and sat down at a table by the piano. "Hmm, what should I do? Ai-chan is with Lucy-kun and I'm alo - aah, hot!" she winced as she placed her hand on the hot cup. "But I didn't know France was cold in the the summer," she said hugging herself to try and keep warm.

"It's just the air conditioning," said a cute and familiar voice. Haruka turned around to see who it was. _**'Holy -'**_ "Or maybe it's what you're wearing," He said looking her up and down.

"S-so?" she said turning her head that held her blushing face and covering her boobs. "Perv,"

"Soo...You look cute but I don't think a lacy tank top and shorts are warm," He said blushing and sitting down across from her.

Haruka blushed harder. "The tank top is black," she said childishly. "And since when have you been so..."

"So confident?" He asked. "Since I knew I had a chance with you. I figured, um, if I was gonna, well, make you mine, you see, I would have to, you know, grow some balls," he said blushing, his voice getting quieter and quieter until you couldn't hear anything. _**'Glad to see he is still the same old Mark' **_

**

* * *

**

After a while of talking, Haruka remembered she had a hot chocolate, which was now cold. "My hot chocolate," she said sobbingly.

"Don't worry, we can just warm it up. You have a microwave in your room don't you?" Haruka nodded. "Ok then, let's go." he said grabbing Haruka's walked to the elevators hand in hand, Mark enjoying every second, and Haruka still upset about her chocolate beverage. _**'Damn, this is awesome'**_ Mark thought. _**'But...soon...she will be mine'**_

"Ha-ru-ka!" Aiko yelled running upto them. "What are you - what the fuck are you doing here!?" she said shocked at the sight of Mark.

"Oh Aiko. Yeah Mark's here," Haruka thought about her words. "Mark's here!" she jumped, let go of his hand, and ran next to Aiko. _**'Why didn't she notice before?'**_ Aiko thought doumbfounded.

"Well, Ike came to France for a family gathering and I came too," He said smiling. The girls looked at him curiously. _**'Gathering. The fuck?' **_Aiko thought. _**'Thank you vampire dude'**_

"So why'd you come?" Aiko asked suspiciously.

"I came because I was invited, and uh, that's it," he said blushing.

"You sure?" Aiko asked teasingly making Mark blush even more. "So what are you guys gonna do now?" she asked looking at Haruka.

"My hot chocolate," Haruka said raising up her cup and showing her friend.

"We're going to warm it up," Mark answered. Haruka nodded, still holding up the cup. Aiko looked at them wide-eyed. "wh-what?" Mark asked blushing again. _**'Man, this guy really is a pansy. Either that or he really likes Haruka'**_ Aiko thought. She said goodbye and watched the two leave side by side. _**'Good luck'**_ She walked out of the lobby and into the jungle that is France. _**Now to find out what HE is doing here'**_ she thought taking out her phone.

**~* In the room*~**

In the room, Mark took the cup and to warm it up while Haruka turned on the TV and changed into a blouse and black pants. She jumped on the bed as MArk walked out with her hot chocolate. "Here you go, nice and hot," he said sitting down next to her. Haruka squealed and started drinking. Mark looked at her dreamily as she looked like she was in heaven

**~* Later in the room*~**

She somewhat finished her hot chocolate and put it on the headboard of the bed. "Thanks Mark, I love you!" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Mark clenched his fists.

"Why?" he said. Haruka looked at him. "Why?" Haruka looked at him curiously.

"What's up, Mark?"

"Why?" He repeated.

"Mark, I don't get what you're - "

"Why?! Even though I care about you more than anyone," he said blushing and pushing her down on the bed, and raising her wrists above her head. He looked deeply into her eyes and took in the sight if her blushing face with his. "Even though I care about you more then that bastard, ass, man whore," he said gripping her wrists tighter, and leaning in and kissing her.

"M-mark," she said breathily as they parted. Mark kissed her again. "Mark!" she said again. He went back and kissed her again. "Mark! I don't - " He kissed her again, this one more passionate then the last.

After a few minutes of kissing, Mark let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he began to unbutton her blouse.

**

* * *

**

Aiko walked into the little cafe that she had told Ike to meet her at ASAP. She wanted why he was here and why that fucking pansy was with him. She saw the spiky-haired, vampire, douschebag and walked towards where he was sitting. "Hey," he said casually.

"Don't 'Hey' me!" she yelled. "What the heck are you doing here, and why is that fucking pansy with you?!" she yelled.

"My family is having a party here in Europe," he said calmly. "It is just like the last one," he cringed thinking of the party that Tala and Kai crashed. "Except bigger and with better security,"

"And?" Aiko asked. Ike looked at her confused. "Why is that pansy here?"

"Oh. He was invited by my mom and he begged me to come along because he wanted to be with Haruka. By the way, You guys are invited too," he said smiling.

"O~k," she said a little weirded out by his sudden changing of the subject. "We'll go. Our concert isn't until next week, I'm sure Haruka would like to come too." she said standing up. "I've gotta go and check on Haruka."

"Great! I'll see you in two days. I'll text you the address later," he said hugging her and bringing her face closer to his. "Later!" she getting away from him.

**

* * *

**

Aiko walked down the hall to her and Haruka's room, trying to remember the number and not walk into Lucien's. She took out her key as she got close to the door. The door opened and out came a red faced Mark. _**'The hell?'**_ She thought as she watched him speed down the hallway. She walked into the room and saw it was a mess. All the clothes she bought were on the floor and Haruka was throwing a tantrum, throwing the bags in anger, her blouse unbuttoned and exposing her polka dot sportsbra.

Aiko couldn't understand what Haruka was yelling but it was something like "Fucking Shit!!" and then some gibberish. Aiko looked on Haruka's bed, saw the messed up covers and pillows, a starbucks cup lying on the bed, and liquid covering the weirdest corners. "What the FUCK happened in here?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: well thats it for this chapter. Yes i know about the cliffhanger but don't worry, it will all be revealed to you soon. And next chapter I will announce who got the right answer to the guessing game XD so wait for that. And next chapter is a Jealous Much chapter, I know you're all looking forward to that. So hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review

~Euphoria and Haruka~


	18. Chapter 18 In the Mood for L'amour

Warnings: Swearing,light alcohol consumption, and flirtatious behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, all rights go to the owner, nor am I affiliated with Beyblade.

A/N: Hi my lovelies! It's Euphoria. WOW, it's been like what...2 years? Honestly, high school started and I completely forgot about this, hehe sorry. Don't hurt me readers, I said I was sowwy!This chapter comes RIGHT after what happened with Haruka-chan. (By the way, bold italics text is a characters thoughts and simply bold is mainly the text messages received. )Anyway, enjoy what I whipped up! Please please review, okay? :]

* * *

"You know what? I'd rather NOT know what happened here," Aiko said with a heave of her chest. Haruka didn't even look up, too frazzled and upset to even notice her friend. Aiko quietly left the room and walked over to hers, plunking down onto her soft bed.

"_**There is WAY too much going on at once**_," she thought. Her hands were covering her tired eyes. Unfortunately, she can never had peace and quiet for long. _BZZ BZZ _Her phone vibrated on her wooden night table. She jumped up and grabbed it quickly. It was a text from Kai. She had a look of uncertainty on her face.

Did she even WANT to talk to him? She was already flustered as is. "_**I bet he knows about Lucy anyway...**_" The brunette groaned and read the message:

"**Soooo, whos this Lucien guy? Seems kinda arrogant if you ask me :p Anyway, just text me. I get hat you're busy but we need to talk."**

She replied hastily, telling him she's sorry and she can't explain. "_**Way to go Ai-chan, deflecting will only dig more holes for you.**_" _RING RING RING. _Her head snapped over to the telephone. "_**Seriously? Who can be calling my damn room NOW?**_" Miss Aiko was already fed up with just about EVERYONE today. She picked up the phone and mumbled a hello.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that the party will be held at Le Cheval Blanc instead of at our villa," Ike was on the line and he was being oddly curt with her.

Aiko wanted to get fresh with him but she decided to hang up instead. The teen dragged her feet to her posh marble bathroom and washed her face. "Sigh, in times like these, I'd prefer being with Kai." Her stomach tightened at the thought. Deep down she knew she had cravings for her now hot raven-haired old friend. "Grrr, hormones suck."

BZZ BZZ "Oh god no..." she said aloud. She walked lazily to her phone. "Hmmm..." she smiled.

" **I know things didn't end so great the last time. Why don't we continue where we left off, ma ch****é****rie ;]**?"

"Ha, wow. Lucien sure does know how to keep a girl in his grasp", she murmured. She noticed he had put the address of a well-known club. "_**Should I ? Or should I just turn him down?**_" Aiko was at a crossroads here. She reasoned with herself, "_**Well, Haruka is busy dealing with that pansy and I **__**personally don't wanna be stuck with my lonely thoughts.**_"

She sashayed over to her closet and found a one-shouldered, emerald green, scandalous dress that had some openings near the side. She looked down and gingerly picked up a pair of glittery pumps. She turned slightly and noticed it was about 6 p.m.

"AWW! Kai must have woken up early just before noon to text me," she said lovingly. Kai was never really an "early bird" kind f guy unless he had to work out or conduct business. Suddenly, she had an devilishly sexy idea and a grin graced her face.

**~Back in Manhattan~**

Kai was trying to play it cool while the guys were trying to hide their amusement. Secretly, he wanted to rip out their intestines when they jokingly brought up that Lucien fag. Although it made him sick to the point where it pained him to not know any answers about the situation, he still remained as "chill" as ever.

"_Kaaaaiiii_~" Tala said in an annoying sing-song voice.

Kai was sipping on green tea in his all-famous, "I'm a BOSS" mug while reading a muscle magazine. He sat casually at the kitchen table. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god you ignoramus, what do you want now?" He turned and saw Tala making a "cutesy" face. The blunette stood up and pushed his red haired friend aside to get to the fridge and grab something to eat. "Dude, I'm not gay, that shit won't work on me."

Tala sighed and blurted, " Fine, can I take the camaro for a spin? Ya know, pick up some babes maybe?" Kai shot him his perfect "I don't give a shit" face. "No", he said plainly. Tala's jaw dropped a little. "But-" "If you REALLY liked Haruka, you wouldn't be a dick and satisfy your "_needs_" with some easy chicks," Kai's tone was cold at this pint. Tala gulped and quickly shuffled back to his room in embarrassment.

"Fucking tea is cold now," Kai mumbled to himself. BZZ BZZ His iPhone vibrated in his cargo pants pocket. It was a text from Ai. He quickly opened it and chuckled a bit, completely ignoring Aiko's attempt at deflection. It read:

"**I'm going out tonight in this. Wish you were here to chill with me...and to take it off of me ;]**"

He scrolled down to see his sexy "friend" in a tight green mini dress with her hair down. "Oh God", he whispered, noticing himself getting a little hard. It's almost like all his worries went away as soon as he saw her.

Too bad the moment is going to get ruined in 3...2...1.

"Kai,I'MTAKINGTHEMOTORCYCLE, KBYE!" Tala dashed out of the door and rushed down to the garage, hopping onto the motorcycle. Kai's blood began to boil. He marched angrily to the balcony and yelled out for all of Manhattan to hear, "FUCKING TALA! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BALLS OFF WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

~**Now in France~**

It was about 10 p.m in France. Haruka was laid out on her bed eating pocky sticks she had snuck into her bag before the flight and Aiko was stepping into a cab in front of the hotel. She sweetly told the driver the address and sat down, admiring the beauty of the night in Paris. She felt her phone in her purse and noticed she was getting a call from Lucien. " I really don't recall exchanging numbers with him", she thought confusedly. She shrugged and answered. "Yes?" she said in her best "cute" voice. "Oh, hello", her friend purred. Aiko felt her body perking up to his voice.

"You will not regret tonight," he seemed to be smirking. Aiko keenly picked up on the lack of noise in the background. "Erm, are you there yet? Seems oddly silent for a club," she laughed nervously. His chuckle jingled nicely, " No, no, I am in the car. My chauffeur is taking me there now, I will most likely get there before you, he is taking a shortcut." "Ahhh," she said completely relieved. She knew she could trust him, she doesn't know anyone else in Paris but him and his family anyway so getting lost in a club wouldn't be so cool for her.

She longed to stay on the phone longer. "Sorry my sweet but I need to leave any conversation for the club,okay?" She was already melting in her seat. "Okay, see you Lucy!" He chuckled lightly and said goodbye.

Aiko turned and looked out the window realizing the trip in itself was about 15 minutes anyway. "I hope Spencer or any one else ruins my night.." she thought to herself and sat back. Haruka had messaged her saying: " **Where the FUCK can I get some ramen around here? France sucks Ai-chan XP**" Aiko laughed and told her blonde best friend to hold tight for now. She also noticed that lovely Kai replied with, "**Have fun, good lookin' ;]**" She was pleased but she knew she couldn't play with two hearts. The cab driver finally parked across the street from the club.

Aiko looked up, paid the cab driver and gracefully stepped out. She hurriedly crossed the street and noticed a long line of fashionably gorgeous people next to the dark building. She was about to be modest and head to the back of the line when suddenly a tall, light blond, rail-thin girl yelled, "Hey Aiko! Par ici*!" Now, she sure as hell didn't know her but she was already inside the club so why not? She shrugged and walked past the beefy bouncer and stepped into the club.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. The strobelights were bound to make someone either really high or cause seizures, the floor tiles lit up beautiful pastels when someone stepped on them and mellow trance music was adding to overall ambiance of the swanky nightclub. French guys were eyeing the starlet while she was following the stunning stranger. She finally led her to the far right corner of the club. She could finally see a booth with a few guys and girls laughing and sipping on drinks. She continued walking and noticed Lucien sitting right in the middle. "Ah! Hello!," his face lit up and he motioned his friends to move aside. He stepped out and hugged her tight.

"Gaaaah! He smells like light cologne! YUMMY!" Aiko was grinning ear to ear, not focusing when he was introducing her to his good looking posse. She had at least finally learned the blonds name which was Cossette. Cossette grabbed them some jell-o shots and placed them in their hands. Aiko and Lucien eyed each other as they took it down, his friends seemed entranced by the two and their chemistry.

Lucien put the shot glasses down and pulled her close to him. She could feel her heart race a bit when she felt how warm he was. "Please dance with me. Enjoy your time and forget about your worries for a little while," he pleaded with a star studded smile on his porcelain face. His breath tickled her ear, making her giggle. Lucien smiled and lightly took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. As if on cue, melodic house music began to play and all she wanted to do was dance in an ecstasy-like stupor with her handsome friend. She swayed her body and he held her from behind.

She thought to herself, "_**You know what? Let me give myself a treat and give into my desires, it's not like I'm taken**_." She quickly spun around and pushed him to a wall. He was smirking sexily, enjoying this new-found dominance she had displayed. Like a vixen, she playfully placed a finger on his mouth while her free hand grabbed his cock through his jeans. He gasped. She chuckled darkly, " Don't think I didn't notice your hardon when we were dancing." He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her face and roughly but passionately kissed her, tongues entwining. He tasted like strawberries and cognac.

She pulled away for air and started licking his neck. Lucien breathlessly whispered in her ear, "Naughty, naughty. Let's go back to my room and really have some fun. The night is still young." Aiko's eyes were full of pure bliss and lust all at the same time. She nodded and let him bring her to the limo out in front, all eyes on her.

"_**This should be harmless fun...a girl needs to play around a bit, right? Especially with someone as delectable as him..."**_

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19 Warrior

Warning: Inappropriate language, sexual situations, and pure hotness.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Beyblade.

A/N: Hey guys! Euphoria here, so, it's been a hecka LONG time School's about to start for me **senior year WOOT**

which means I had to do some shopping and whatnot. But, I managed to type this up for you. This is going to lead up to the final chapters, I know, it's coming to an end :/ I met up with Haruka not too long ago, but she moved away so this is kind of difficult. Welp, enjoy and review please! *p.s., You guys might like Kai's new look ;]

Haruka was pacing. "_**Where in the world can I get some awesome REAL food without trying?!**_" Her brow unfurled when a particularly beefy friend left her a text message.

"**Hey harkua! I got us ribs..don't ask how :p Have you seen Aiko anywhere?**"

She was so happy she could DIE. She completely disregarded the last line and clutched at her tummy. She stared at the clock, it was already 11 p.m. And she lasted this long without dinner?! "What an injustice! This is insane!" she gasped. She glanced at her open manga on the floor beside her bed. There was a "kawaiilovemoment" on the page, she snorted in disgust and slammed the book shut. She huffed and sat down onto her bed utterly irked.

"Freakin pansy..."

"_**Oh my God..oh my God.**_" Aiko was nervously shaking in the back of Lucien's limo. "_**What do I do? Do I play it cool or just go insane with him?**_" She was already blushing at the thought of being bold in this situation. "_**Thank God he can't see me blushing right now**_." Lucien noticed the starlets shivers. He instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I had no idea I'd need a jacket," he muttered. He nuzzled his head in her shoulder. "_**Oh man, why does he have to be warm, yummy, AND act like gentleman?!**_"

"Hehe, it's cool. I'm just ...nervous." Lucien pulled away and began to chuckle lightly. "It's funny, I am too." "Well, that makes me feel better," she said with a giggle as she looked down. He inched in closer, breathing in her scent. "How about we relax some, yes?" He titled her chin and kissed her gently. It seemed as if the car wasn't moving and the Paris nightlife was pale in comparison to this...Oh wait, the car DID stop moving.

The chauffeur cleared his throat. "Ehm, monsieur." "Ah!" Lucien started and got out of the car hastily, closing his door behind him and opening Aiko's with a grin. She took his outstretched hand, smiling like a kid on Christmas day. "Ouch!" She winced and shut her eyes. A mad paparazzi was at the entrance of the hotel. Cameras were flashing and there was a bunch of frantic questions. Lucien tightened his grip on her hand and took a protective stance as she managed to get to her feet and walk. From what she could make out, they were all asking about " a boy back home."

She was certain that Kai would've said something to the press, not like he didn't have the power or the money to do so. Somehow, they finally made it to the quiet lobby. The concierge and bag boys were going about their work as the murmur from outside was getting seemingly louder. "Aiko! Where have you been?" She gulped and turned, still holding Lucy's hand. She instantly recognized Spencer's booming voice. He was holding a bag full of food, it's smell wafting into the air. He really did look like he was out to run errands. Aiko eyed him in his sweats and noted that he is actually kind of handsome. "Ai, shall we go?" She snapped back to reality. "Oh right!", she exclaimed. "Spence, thanks so much for the food but I won't be needing any. I bet Haru is hungrier than I am." She smiled sweetly and began walking to the elevator. "Don't do something stupid!" he called back, clutching the plastic bag in his hand.

Her heels were clacking against the tile as the two walked quickly to the elevator. "So, what happens next?" Aiko asked awkwardly. Lucien pulled her inside of the elevator, pressed the button for the second floor and turned. "Well, what do you WANT to happen?", he had a sexy grin on his perfect face. She noticed the sweat on her palms. "Why don't we uh..take it slow?" "Fine by me," he started, " But I can't guarantee anything." The elevator dinged, he grabbed her arm and led her down the hall to his suite.

"_I just can't shake this weird feeling in my throat..._"

He slid the key in and opened the door to his beautifully furnished room. "Haha, you actually got us wine?" Aiko laughed apprehensively. "Aiko, you know I adore you, right?" Lucien began unbuttoning his shirt, the rustling making Aiko turn her head. "Uh.. um.." She was completely flabbergasted. He slowly walked over to her, his exposed chest distracting her. He sat her down onto the bed with a determined look in his eyes.

"_I could feel myself being taken in..._"

Without a moments delay, he got on top of her, just like last time. His hands hungrily roamed her body, through her skin tight dress. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. He finally took his shirt off completely and began unbuckling his belt. "Get up", he demanded. Aiko liked his commanding ways. She obliged and stood up. "Take it off", he purred. He seized her down as she zipped her dress down, letting it pool around her feet. She wasn't wearing a bra, only black satin panties. "Mmmm..." he licked his lips. With sudden bravado, Lucien pushed her against the wall adjacent to the bed. He roughly kissed her, cupping a breast in his hand. He rubbed himself onto her slowly. She let out a moan but her intuition was setting off its alarms.

_BZZ BZZ, _ she could hear her phone in her purse. Oddly enough, Lucien was leaning patiently against the wall as she walked over to check. She brushed a strand out of her face and read the message.

"**I'm closer than you think, babe**."

Her heart began to beat faster. "Ahem", Lucien cleared his throat. "Ah..Lucy, I'm sorry but I must go," Aiko quickly shimmied into her dress and grabbed her heels, heading to the door. "WAIT, what did I do wrong?" Lucien yelled out after her. She turned and said, "My heart wasn't where it should have been, sorry Lucien, but I have to put this off." She slammed the door shut behind her, wondering if her old best friend would still want her in his life. She shook her head and walked swiftly. She made a quick turn and there he was. They booth stood there in silence, reading each others eyes quietly.

He had on a leather jacket and his signature True Religion jeans and... "OH MY GOD! EEEK YOU DYED YOUR HAIR?" Aiko exclaimed. She ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He lifted her up, kissing her softly. She missed his scent and his strong arms. "So, white and black, huh? Seems fitting." she whispered in his ear.


	20. Chapter 20 My Understandings Part 1

Warnings: May contain foul language, sexual situations, DRAMA, awesome comedy.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated to Beyblade, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hey, Euphoria here again! How y'all doing? I got some free time on my hands **shocking because school started** I decided to take advantage of the hurricane coming, so enjoy this chapter. Mind you, this chapter is the one before the last but will be split into two parts, yeah, I know :/ I'm sad too (but I must put this to a close because if I don't, I wouldn't live with myself). You will notice that Kai and Aiko are very comfortable at this point, something that relates to me and my life so, yeah, I find it very cute 3 Also, it's a kind of dramatic/sad chapter so not much humor this time.

* * *

Glasses were clinking and socialites lavishly indulged in decadent pleasures only "peasants" would dream of. A group of bubbly, chattering young heiresses were dressed in their best Dior dresses and Jimmy Choo heels. "When are the singers coming?" Ike turned around to see giggling teens sipping on their wine. "_**How did they know I invited them?**_" He quickly scanned the area and saw his mother laughing and snatching hors d'oeuvre* while chatting up diplomats. With a sigh and shake of the head he said, "I'm not sure they are even coming at all, Isobel," Isobel was a petite blond with green eyes and amazingly expensive taste. "Aw! Not fair!" she said with a pout. Ike shrugged and smiled his best "Oh well" smile. He had known her and her "crew" for quite some time. "_**Figures they'd get the news from mother.**_." He checked the time and didn't bother to text the girls.

"Hey, dude, rich people like chocolate fountains too, huh?" Mark came up to his friend in a tuxedo, licking chocolate off of his index finger. "Please don't tell me you actually stuck your finger in it?" Ike was feeling a bit embarrassed. "Well, I mean, no one ELSE took any so..." "The crew" snickered and skittered off to go gossip and make up rumors. Ike rolled his gray eyes, "_**Why did father throw this party anyway?**_"

~Kai~

I slowly roused myself out of sleep mode. I groaned and tried to get out bed, body aching from I don't even know what. Aiko isn't even HEAVY...she must've "glomped" me too hard. I glanced at the clock beside my bed, it was 12:35 p.m. I put my head back on my red silk pillow and looked at the ceiling, "What am I supposed to do today again?" I said aloud, my brain being so sluggish when I wake up doesn't help the fact that I have a long to-do list everyday. My phone was underneath the black comforter I bought the other week. I grabbed it and saw I had a reminder for another stupid meeting in thirty minutes.

I sighed and started walking over to my bathroom. I flipped the switch and looked at myself in the mirror. (I do this every morning to get myself going, being who I am is a tough job you know.) I told myself I'm in control and everything can get done before I knew it...Sadly, I was NOT in control of my hair this morning. It was messier than usual, the only thing that worked with me was the colors I put in. Stupid Tala dared me to do it, by the way. No way in hell am I going to back down from a dare, so I did it. I had white all over the top and black in the back and underneath. I finally started to wash my face and brush my teeth when I hear a knock on my door. I turned off the faucet and walked lazily to my door. I already knew who it was. I'd NEVER answer the door for ANYONE...except her.

"Good morning Kai!" Aiko was absolutely beaming, smiling and everything. Kai's face relaxed and he smiled back, murmuring good morning. He was absolutely at ease and at the same time enraptured by how sexy she looked in the morning. She was in denim shorts and a turquoise spaghetti strap top. Her skin looked great and she was looking peaceful. The two stood quietly at his door. "Erm..." Aiko looked down and blushed. She already knew what he was thinking. "Oh! Right right.." Kai motioned her to come in and closed the door quietly behind her. She plopped onto his bed, laying back and picking up on his scent. "Hold up, lemme go finish brushing my teeth, I need to shower too," Kai was beginning to walk to his bath room. Aiko sat up and watched him, "_** I'd shower with you!**_" she thought to herself. She composed herself again, looking at his phone. She noticed he had a meeting to go to again, just like almost every other day.

"_**Should I even bother discussing things with him now or should I wait?**_", she's the kind of girl who doesn't want to interfere with someone's important duties in life, she's always been that way. Haruka, Aiko, and Spencer came back from France with Kai but Aiko didn't really get much of a chance to really talk to Kai about what was going on with Lucien. Well, there was no way she couldn't when Kai kept on getting pissy at Spencer who was making fun of his hair.

The shower faucet stopped and she heard the shower door open and close. "He must be in a rush..." she said quietly. He slowly opened the bathroom door and let some steam escape. "Wait a second..." her heart beat faster and she realized that Kai was going to step out in just a towel. (Trust me, this is a major deal.) She heard rustling and saw him with his wet hair, hand clutching around the corner of his black towel.

He stopped and stared at her, "Yes? Like what you see, darling?" he said smoothly with a smirk. She almost died right there and bluntly said, " I do like what I see, but, I always have, now haven't I?" Kai loved how the two of them can do this back and forth and neither of them would choke, it would just lead to full on fucking. He walked to his dresser and was getting his boxers. Aiko blurted, " We need to talk Kai." He knew when she spoke with seriousness, it really WAS serious business.

He calmly said, "Okay but first, close your eyes, you can't see my goods just yet." Aiko quickly shut her eyes and started talking again. "I'm sure you know about the.. Lucien issue...and I'm also sure you're aware of what may or may not have happened between us, right?" She peeked a little through her right eye and saw Kai putting on deodorant. Unfortunately, he was already in his boxers but he was still shirtless. She opened her eyes and saw his worried face. "Oh man..now might not have been a good time after all," she thought. He walked to his walk-in closet and put a dress shirt on the bed right next to her.

"I had an IDEA about what was going on and all but, I knew you'd come back to me," he smiled lightly, almost triumphantly. "But Kai, I-" "Shh.." he interjected, "We'll talk more when I get back, for now I just want to look at you before I leave, okay?" She couldn't possibly say no to him, he needed it now more than anything. She nodded and opened her arms, motioning for a hug. Kai leaned over and hugged her tightly, knowing things won't be this easy in a few hours.

~A few minutes later~

"Hey Ai!" Tala walked into the kitchen, seeing Aiko sipping on earl grey. "Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you to be home at this hour." Tala snorted, " Chasing girls is a hard job, I need my me-time", he grinned and shrugged, cracking eggs into a skillet on the stove. Aiko swiveled her cup on the marble countertop. "Well, what about Haruka? How's that going for you?" He didn't turn around, he continued cooking while saying, " She loves Pansy, doesn't she? She wants to "settle down" with a dude that can't have fun and who won't live on the wild side like me, it's no biggie," they both knew that didn't sound like the usual Tala AT ALL. "Where's Kai?" he asked, attempting to change the subject. "He has a meeting to go to, I think it's really important." " Crap, that means I need to get my job at the zoo again," he sucked his teeth. "Wait, why would you need to? And really? What did you do, pick up animal shit?" Aiko was giggling.

"Oh haha, very funny Ai-chan, but no I didn't pick up animal shit, I was just lame-o security...freakin' hate kids, running around and shit..." He sat down and ate his eggs with toast. "I need to start working again because Master Kai may or may not be having financial troubles," he started with his mouth full. "Wait, wait, isn't his grandfather the one who's taking care of everything, the one who began the whole Hiwatari empire?" "Ah yes but, that doesn't mean that they don't have competition or people who want to "swamp" them out," he replied with knowing eyes. "Ah crap..."

~At the board meeting~

Kai was sitting comfortably in his leather chair near the front of the oblong wooden table. His grandfather casually walked in, sitting next to him, greeting his advisers on the other side of the table He whispered to his grandson, " How goes it? Love life going okay? Tala hasn't done anything too foolish yet?" Kai leaned in and simply nodded, that's just how he and grandfather spoke when there was obvious business to conduct. A man in a dark suit dimmed the lights and projected a PowerPoint presentation, Kai and his grandfather tried their best not to roll their eyes, they HATED PowerPoints. The tall man cleared his throat and said, "Welcome Hiroshi Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari, you and your staff must be wondering why OmniCorp and the Heinrich family has scheduled this meeting with you," Kai was already leaning back in his chair, waiting for something worth hearing. The man started again, "Well, let me cut to the chase," the slide changed to a line graph. "_**Wait a second...**_" Kai looked a bit closer and noticed what was on said graph was trends of input and output from the beginning of the empire's rise. Hiroshi's face was stern.

"As you can see, the Hiwatari groups' resources aren't being accounted for and some minor debts are becoming problematic," Ike's father, Alexander Heinrich was the one who gathered all of this information. Kai clenched his fists and shot his grandfather a look of contained fear. "OmniCorp and I are proposing a merger, or simply reforming the businesses foundation," Alexander was smiling. One of Hiroshi's advisers rose her hand. "Yes?" "What exactly are you planning on reforming?" she asked, pen ready in hand. "My staff and I were discussing that the Hiwatari group should focus on energy efficiency projects, thus in essence, creating a new business as a whole," he responded. "_**I knew it! That gay vampire's father was up to some major shit this whole time, wasn't he?**_" Kai said angrily in his head as he glared at his competitor." What you're really suggesting is an acquisition Alexander. I understand your father and I had spoken about the possibilities of consolidation but not a hostile takeover," Kai's grandfather was well aware of the situation and Mr. Heinrich's loftiness. Kai was shifting in his seat, "_**What the hell are we gonna do**_?..._**What am **__**I**__** gonna do?"**_

* * *

Whew! Looks like Kai's in a bind now, huh? Part 2 is coming up so hope you guys can be patient! * hors d'oeuvre= orderves, I know, I decided to spell it the original and French way :p Welp, I will be working on part 2 tomorrow or later tonight, later guys! :D **hugs**


End file.
